Sen's Story
by ChibiUchiha723
Summary: Discontinued. Left only for... Well, I'm too lazy to take it down...
1. Birthday

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mr. Kishimoto does, Lucky..._**

**_This is when Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are in their 30's, specifically 31. Also, the story is in Sen's point of veiw..._**

**_ENJOY!!!! :P_**

**Sen, Senatae, Hitake, Hiruki, and all the Rookie 9's children are OC.**

* * *

_**Sen's Story**_

**_Chapter 1: Birthday_**

Turn right, run down the hall, grab the bag. My plan was simple enough. Oh yeah, and don't get caught by Daddy. That should be easy though. He was watching TV, and that meant he was probably asleep.

_'Ok, here goes nothing'_, I thought. I dashed out from under the table, and grabbed the bag. Rounding the island in the kitchen, I was heading toward my room. _'Only 3 feet to go, 2 feet. One... Crap...' _My feet lifted of the ground as my dad picked me up. He had an angry look on his face.

"Sen, give me the cherries, now." He said in a stern voice. I tried to look very innocent, but it didn't help. He said that he got his coolness from his dad, but I've never met Grandpa Uchiha, so how would I know.

"Sen, hand it over."

"No," I tried to sound serious now, but that also failed.

"Don't make me..." That's about as far as he got. I slipped out of his arms and shut the door in his face, careful to lock it. Dad banged on the door.

"Give me the bag, Sen! Don't make me call your mother." See, that's another reason why I don't think Daddy's very stern, he almost always calls Mom when something goes wrong. Anyways, I didn't care. I had my prize and I was about to dig in.

Then I heard him punching in numbers on the phone. He was calling her. He started to murmur something, but then spoke a little louder:

"Sakura, I know you need those cherries for the pie... Why'd you leave them up on the counter then???... You know better than I-... Fine... Love you, too. Bye." Click! I think the only reason that he wasn't breaking down the door was because he'd have to get a new one.

I looked at the bag and realized that my victory wasn't going to be as sweet as I thought. I unlocked the door and walked out. Dad was sitting in the living room with his face in his hands. He probably thought that I had started to eat the cherries. I'm not allowed to have berries of any kind. They make me hyper, which normally ends in a fight between Mom and Dad.

"Here Daddy, I haven't eaten any of the cherries yet," I said, handing him the bag. He took it and smiled.

"Thanks, Sen. Now let's go start dinner," Dad said. His voice was very calm, despite the small arguement before hand. The only reason why he was cooking was because today was my 8th birthday and Mommy was working at the hospital. She's a doctor, so when she has to work, Dad watches me, and when he's out being a ninja, Mommy stays home.

**(7:30 that night)**

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Mom said. _Umm... I wish that... I could meet Daddy's family! _Then I blew out the candles. A couple minutes later we were all almost done.

"That was very good pie Mommy!" I said. I would rather have pie and ice cream over cake. I even got my own! That was kinda because I couldn't have cherries though.

I finished the last bite of my peach pie and took my plate to the sink. As soon as I sat back down, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Daddy called. I hoped that it was Naruto, Hinata and there son, Hiruki. He was my best friend EVER!!!! But, when Dad opened the door, his happy mood was left behind. Now, the feelings in the air were anger, and hatred.

"Your not welcome here. Go turn around and run back to your little group of girl scouts.," Daddy said in a harsh tone. I've never heard him this mad before.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, I come here for a few reason's," a dark voice said.

* * *

Well, who's the mysterious person. I hope you liked the first chapter in Sen's story... The next chapter should be out soon...


	2. Family

**Sorry, it took a little while to type this because someone blew the fuse on my computer, so I have to type this at my mom's. T.T**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and all of the things that belong to Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's...**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Family**_

I ran to Dad's side and hid behind his leg. Most of the time, I'd walk up to the guy and start asking him questions, but he was kinda scary looking. He had black eyes, like my dad, gray-ish black-ish hair, and an 'I wish I could pound someone right now' look on his face. He also had two lines on either side of his face, starting at his eyes, and going all the way down to the end of his nose. It made him look like a weasel.

"Brother, could you let me in for a second. It's starting to snow." The stranger said. I looked outside and low and behold, it was snowing! That's normal in a Konoha November, though. I was about to tell Mommy, but she came over and whispered something in Daddy's ear. Then she spoke up and said,

"It's OK Itachi, you can come in. After all, I think Sen wants to meet her Uncle." At this last bit, I got a little nervous. If this guy was my uncle, then why did Daddy hate him so much?

I walked back to my seat and kept my head down. I guess you could say that I was shy around people I don't know. I definitely got that from Mom.

"Sasuke, don't be rude. Introduce your family," Mommy said. I noticed that Uncle Itachi had a little girl with him. She was looking around the house; I'm guessing at all the Uchiha stuff in our house. Daddy takes a lot of pride in our clan.

"Itachi, this is my wife, Sakura,"

"Hi," Mom said.

"Hello,"

"And this is my daughter Sen,"

"Hello, Uncle," I said sheepishly.

"Hi Sen," he responded. Then he spoke up and said, "I would in turn like you to meet my daughter Senatae."

She looked away from the living room, said a quick "Hi" and resumed looking around the house.

I was tired of all this "Hi" stuff.

"I'm going to my room; Senatae, do you want to come see my room? I have some ninja tools we can look at, I mean, if you want to..." I said. Senatae got up, told her dad she'd be right back, and came to my room with me.

(Change to Third Person)

Itachi sat and looked at his younger brother.

"I came here for two reasons, Sasuke. The first is to tell you what really happened the night the clan died. The reason was because" **–it's an episode already. I don't want to ruin the series by telling you…-** "Do you understand now?" Sasuke didn't answer. He looked stunned, as if his family wouldn't do something like that.

"And the 2nd reason why I came here was to ask you... Can Senatae stay for awhile?" Itachi asked, "She's starting to mimic what the Akatsuki is doing, which is no way for a child to grow up. She needs a real family that she's actually related to. Someone to teach her more about her Sharingon and the Uchiha. I'm too caught up in Akatsuki business, so I won't be able to work with her."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was still stunned from the previous announcement. The two jonin talked it over and decided that she could stay.

"Good. Thanks a lot Sasuke. I'm still sorry about the clan. If Father hadn't been so stubborn, he would've realized it sooner. Anyway, Senatae doesn't have to stay forever, just until she's capable enough to be able to go through very intense situations. She's already good now, but she needs to get better. Besides, she wants to be a ninja, like us. I might as well go tell her the news," Itachi said, getting up.

(Sen's P.O.V.)

"This is where my kunai's are; and here's my shurikan bag; and here are my scrolls!" I said, excitedly pushing two fire scrolls and a lightning scroll towards her.

"Wow, your room's pretty cool. I have to share one with my Dad, which isn't fun on nights that he and Kisame snore," Senatae said, laughing softly. I wondered who Kisame was, but pushed the question out of my mind. Instead, a new one arose.

"Hey Senatae, do you want to see if you can stay the night here?" She explained that they had brought a suitcase of clothes with them, so that might have been what was on Uncle's mind.

"Do ya wanna see who's stronger first?" I asked. She agreed. I already knew the answer though. I trained with Dad almost every night. There's no way this little girl can beat me.

Senatae and I cleared a small space out and went at it. After a couple minutes, though, my theory was proven wrong. She had pinned me three times and I had only gotten her down once. How the heck is she this strong? She's like, two years younger than me! This was the final round. Who ever won this won the fight, although I was below two pins... 3...2...1... GO! I grabbed Senatae's arm with one hand and blocked a punch with the other. I was about to pin her when she flipped around and slammed me onto my back. My right hand flew into the dresser and the rest of my arm erupted into pain.

"Ow!!!!" I screamed my arm was throbbing like crazy. "Aaahh!!!"

Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Itachi ran into the room. My mom came over and started to heal my wrist. I guess it was broken or fractured. After a half a minute, the green-ish chakra started fading.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"Senatae and I were trying to see who the better fighter was and I slammed my hand on my dresser. It was my fault Mommy," I said, trying to hold back sobs.

My six-year-old cousin spoke up, "No, Aunt Sakura, it was my fault, if I hadn't flipped over like I did, you never would have fractured your wrist."

"How about both you guys are in trouble. There, discussion over. Now, both of you need to get to bed. Se-" Dad was cut off by my excited squeals.

"Oh yeah!!!!! Daddy, can Senatae stay the night. Please? Please please please please ple-" It was my turn to get cut off. Daddy had his hand over my mouth, so all that was coming out now was, "Mms, mms, mms, mms, mms, mmmmmms???"

"YES she can stay the night!!!"

"In fact," Uncle said, "She can stay for a long time. Senatae, I have very important business to attend to. This time, its stuff you can't come to."

"But! I came with you to catch the Nibi! What's so important about this thing that I can't see?"

"It's just a matter of business. No more arguing. I have to go Senatae. Good-Bye."

Senatae and Uncle Itachi hugged and told each other that one would miss the other and all the other stuff that goes along with a long good-bye. Finally, Itachi walked out of the door and into the snow laden world. Senatae started sniffing, but stopped when she saw me looking. I guess she was like Daddy and didn't want people to know how she was feeling. That was going to be a problem.

We all walked back to my room and made a quick makeshift bed for Senatae. As we went to sleep, I couldn't help but think about how great this was going to be, especially since sign-ups for the Konohagakaru Ninja Academy was tomorrow!!!

* * *

Senatae name is pronounced SEE - nah - tay, not Sen - a - tay...

Another reason why it took a little longer was because my partner-in-crime had to help me a bit. This is her story as much as mine, she FINALLY got an address. The story is from Senatae's POV. The story itself is called Senatae's Story. The character of Senatae is also based on my friend. In this story, the attitude is much closer than the attitude of Senatae in the other two stories.

Thanks and the next chapter will be out soon!!!


	3. Academy

Here is the third chapter.

Also, If you like this story, and your favorite character is Senatae, (even if your favorite character isn't Senatae) my friend is putting her version of the story up. Her account is new, so it won't be up until Wednesday. Her Pen name is SenataeUchiha101. I say give her a try!!! (She's my partner in crime.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3: The Academy**_

We walked slowly to the Ninja Academy. Daddy was still mulling over his decision. Senatae didn't cause much of a disruption; she was quiet and didn't try to stop anyone from his or her routine. At times, I could see my dad getting frustrated for no apparent reason, but the mood would disappear and he would be calm again.

"Mommy, did you and Daddy go to school together?" I asked. They never really talked about the time they were in the Academy.

"Yes, Sen. We were also on a team, too. Hiruki's father was also on our team." Mother replied. A stone on the ground skipped as I kicked it across the road. I was about to explain to Senatae who Hiruki was, when Dad stopped.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"We're here," he said in a calm voice.

I looked up from the ground and the stone and a large building was in front of me. A lonely tree with a swing was in front of it. As we walked into the building, someone bumped into me. The kid had bright blond hair, pale violet blue eyes, and a cheesy grin on his face. This was my all time favorite buddy, Hiruki.

"Hey Sen!!! I didn't know that you were coming here!" Hiruki said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a ninja too! Where are your mom and dad?" I responded.

"They're filling out some form. Your parents might have to fill one out too." he said as he pointed to a cluster of tables. A tall blond guy and a lady with dark violet hair were sitting at a table. The man stood up and walked over to my father.

"So, I see you have another kid with you. Did you adopt?" said Naruto. He looked a lot like Hiruki, but his eyes were a dark blue. That was the only thing that Hiruki got from his mom, eye color.

"No, idiot, this is Itachi's daughter, Senatae. She's going to be living with us for a while, so we decided to let her come to the Academy with Sen."

Senatae looked at Naruto, then said in a quiet voice, "You have the Kyubi." She then looked at Hiruki and said, "And you must have the Inu."

Naruto and Hiruki looked very puzzled, as did Mother and Father. Naruto started to get red in the face when Daddy said, "Senatae, did your father tell you that."

"No, Pein did. I know all of the Bijuu and Jinjurikii," she stated in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"That must be why Itachi doesn't want you to stay around the Akatsuki anymore. We won't be discussing any of that though."

I was wondered what a Kyubi, Inu, Bijuu or Jinjurikii was, when a tall guy with a green jacket like Dad walked up to us. His hair was in a ponytail with the back sticking up. A mark was across his nose looked like someone tried to cut him with a kunai knife.

"Ah, you must be Sen. I'm Iruka, and if you pass the small test we have, I'll be your sensei." He said with a grin.

"Okay, sir," I replied. _This must have been Mom and Dad's teacher when they were in school._ Then I thought about Senatae going to school with me and asked, "What about my cousin Senatae?"

Iruka looked at Senatae, who had a small grin on her face. "Well, your father and mother will have to fill out a registration form, but for now, we'll just have you both come with us."

We walked past other families and their kids. I saw Neji, Tenten and their son Kisho. He was very nice, and really shy. Nothing at all like his parents. At another table sat Ino-pig, Choji and their daughter Nami. She was as big a pig as her mother. Kiba and his wife were with their two children, Mai and Taro. Taro was twelve and Mai was ten. There were a lot of other kids that I didn't recognize.

The room we walked into was rectangular in shape. A training dummy had been set out in the middle of the room. On each side of the room were two tables. To the left were three guys and a girl. On the right side, there were two empty tables. Mom, Dad and Senatae sat at one table, while Iruka sat at the other.

"Sen, I want you to demonstrate any jutsu that you might know," said Iruka, "But first, I would like to know what hand you use to write with."

"Right…Left…I use both hands."

"Okay, go ahead and throw shurikan and kunai at the dummy. Try to aim for the vital organs."

I took three shurikan out of the bag to my left, and two kunai out of the pouch to my right. Aiming for the eight vital spots, of which the throat, lungs, liver, kidneys and heart were the only ones I could hit at my angle. With a simple flick of the wrist, I had hit all the spots with perfect accuracy. I looked over to see my dad smiling smugly. After all, he was my only sensei. So far.

"Good, good. Now, please demonstrate any jutsu you might know," Iruka, said. He looked pleased, but something about him made me wonder, did he really like what he was seeing.

I did the hand signs to Fireball Jutsu and burnt down the dummy. That was the simplest of the three fire-style that I knew. Next was Phoenix Flower. That made even the ciders of the dummy burn more. I asked if they could bring out two more dummies. They set one where the original was and put the second off to the side. I focused my chakra a little more, and did the hand signs to the hardest of the fire-styles, Dragon Flame. A line of fire flashed down the room, lighting the first dummy and scorching the second one. I was aiming to keep the second dummy intact, for my last jutsu, so I couldn't show my full potential.

I looked over at my family to see what they were thinking. Dad looked proud, Mom looked stunned, and Senatae looked bored. I wasn't going to let her spoil the fun, so I tired to think of one other jutsu that Dad had showed me the hand signs to.

_"All right Sen. I'm going to show you these hand signs, but I don't think your quite ready for the jutsu. Just practice the signs for now," Daddy said._

"_Come on Dad! I've handled everything else you've thrown at me! Is this the hand signs for unlocking Sharingan?"_

"_No, Sen. You have to have experience to obtain Sharingan, but it helps immensely with the jutsu. That's why I only want you to practice the hand signs."_

Ox, spread, Rabbit, spread, Monkey, spread.

Six simple hand signs, one hard jutsu.

I crouched and lowered my hand, close to the ground, like I had seen Daddy do a couple of times before. I focused my chakra to the very center of my hand, trying to for one of the elements. Minutes later, a small chirp echoed around the room, followed by a couple more, until the room was filled with the sound. Electricity crackled off of my hand onto the floor. I swung my right arm back and ran for the dummy. I wasn't very fast, and I was very low on chakra, so it took me a little longer to get there. Once at the dummy, I swung my arm back around and shouted, "Chidori, 1,000 Birds!!!"

The blast was big, but not big enough for anyone outside of the room to notice. I sat down in front of the remains of the thing, fluff falling around me. A quick glance to the right and I saw my Dad coming down the aisle and jogging to me. Out of nowhere, a blast of pain erupted on my right arm. I grabbed my shoulder and gripped tighter and tighter, until the pain went away.

_What the heck was that?, _I wondered as my Dad got steadily closer.

I tried to get up, but because my chakra was low, there was no way I could get to the table myself. Daddy lifted me onto his back and walked back to the table. I looked at Senatae, and she looked back at me. Her eyes were a deep shade of red. But just as I started to look closer, the red disappeared and the same black void opened again.

"Good luck out there Senatae. And don't kill yourself like I did," I said weakly.

"Hmph…" was her response.

Senatae walked down the same way I had come up and also did the basics. She also did a water style, and an earth style. Then she asked for the last dummy. I watched her hands move to the exact same signs I had done just a little under a half-hour ago.

Something in my mind clicked as the chirping started. The deep red wasn't just the way the lights had shone on her eyes, it was Sharingan. That was how she had copied my jutsu so flawlessly. She even delivered the final blow the same exact way I had. No variation what so ever. My jutsu was just a shadow of what hers was. The chirping in her Chidori was louder, the chakra brighter. It's like she was the one who taught me the Chidori.

I watched as Senatae recovered from the impact and stood. She must have thought that Chidori didn't take that much chakra, and she too fell over. I smiled at how pathetic she looked. A small 6-year-old girl, surrounded my fluff from a training dummy. It looked like she got mad and sent her dog to attack the stuffed training tool.

"Sen, Senatae, you both pass on into the Academy. Your first day of class will be next Monday, starting at 8:30 A.M." Iruka said breathlessly.

Walking in silence out of the school, I laid my head on my father's back for comfort. Senatae was positioned on my mother's back in a similar fashion, only she looked as if she was trying to get as far away from Mom as possible.

That night, Mom and Dad argued about what jutsu's I was aloud to be taught, and so on. Then, they started talking about something in a hushed voice. I only caught snippets, like' "Did you see how she was holding her arm……" and, "If she's uses too much chakra the……… will appear."

I finally fell asleep to the sound of them talking, and awoke late the next morning to the sound of Senatae screaming at someone. Oh how I love my family!!!

* * *

For anyone who wants to yell at me, go ahead. I know Chidori is an advanced technique, and so is Sharingan. But Sen's been training with her father for 5 years now and she's probably better than Itachi at this age. The reason she's entering the Academy late is because her father is trying to train her better than the other kids so she'll wiz past them, yada yada, get to be an ANBU member, some more yada, and be great and all that. Senatae is from the AKATSUKI!!!!!! You really think that she wouldn't have Sharingan by now? Go ahead and leave your responses to how much of a suck-ish writer I am. Mostly this is aimed toward the critics, not the fans...


	4. Bags, Books, and Ramen

Fourth Chapter is here!!!!!!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not ChibiUchiha723

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Bags, Books, and Ramen_**

The Academy was fun for the first three days. After that, it went downhill. Senatae and I are now known as the class dropouts. We don't pay attention. We fall asleep. We were even sent to sit in the front row, where only the troublemakers sit.

Senatae was a little ahead of my. She jotted down a couple notes, and then fell asleep. Me, well, I am basically a zombie when I walk into the room. No work gets done but my homework, and nothing fun happens unless I am forced to do it.

That is how the first month went by. Sleep, eat, sleep, be lectured, sleep some more, then go home and practice. I already knew everything the teacher asked me, and when we went outside to train, it wasn't much better.

"SENATAE!!!! SEN!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!" Iruka yelled. Senatae and I groggily put our heads up. "If you can't get enough sleep at home, then try going to bed earlier! I want you to come and show the class how to do a Transformation Jutsu, since you think you know everything!"

I looked at my cousin and she nodded her head. This was the third time this week we would have to prove Iruka-sensei wrong.

We walked down the steps and onto the small platform made for the teacher. Our hands did the exact same signs and we did the jutsu. I transformed into my mother, while Senatae chose her father. We looked at Iruka to see what he needed done next. He pointed back to our seats.

We poofed back to our normal selves and went to go back to our sleep-a-thon.

(After School)

I ran inside and dropped my lunch bag on the floor. I grabbed my kunai pouch and headed outside to where the targets were set up. There were several of them. One target was high in a tree, one by a stump, and another one behind a rock.

These three were the hardest to hit. The one in the tree had too much brush covering it to get a perfect bulls-eye. The one by the stump was simple, except for the fact that my dad rigged it so that when the kunai was about to hit the mark, it would hit a string instead, causing another kunai to fly out and hit the first.

The target behind the rock was by far the worst. In order to hit a perfect bulls-eye, you had to throw two kunai's, one right after the other. The hardest thing was the timing. If you hit the kunai too early, the first one would spin out of control and possibly come back at you. If you hit it too late, the first kunai wouldn't even hit the mark.

After a couple times practicing, I decided to go see what Senatae was doing. As I came into the house, I saw a bunch of stuff spilled everywhere on the floor. My dad was rooting through these items like they were precious. Most were books.

"What are you doing Dad? And do you know where Senatae is?" I asked.

"Senatae is asleep and I'm going through her bag. Most of the stuff she has in here needs to be reported to the Hokage," Dad replied. By him was a pile of books, some ninja info cards, and another small bag.

I grabbed two books. One said Leaf Village ANBU, and the other one was titled, Bijuu and Jinjurikii. I set down the ANBU book and set out to find what a Bijuu, Jinjurikii, Kyubi and Inu were. As soon as I opened the book, though, Dad took it away.

"Sen, you are not aloud to look at this. Not now, not ever."

"But why Dad? I want to know what in the world a Kyubi is!"

"It's something that you shouldn't mess with. Now go make sure your cousin is asleep. If she finds out that I went through her bag, it'll be the end of the world."

I went to Senatae's room to check on her. She was fast asleep._ How in the world can she be asleep? We just had a 3-hour nap at school! _

I walked back out into the living room where Dad was packing up Senatae's stuff. The pile of items still lay where they had 5 minutes ago. Dad picked up the stack and said he was going to the Hokage's office.

I waited 2 hours for Senatae to get up. She was still asleep when Dad got back. He slowly walked into her room to put the items back, so Senatae wouldn't kill him. He didn't succeed. I heard some words that I had only heard once before when Dad was drunk. There were 6 of them. A couple minutes later he ran out of her room screaming, "Where in the world were you keeping that???"

Senatae then came out with a metal baseball bat. "It's okay Uncle. I'm not upset. I'm mad!" In the blink of an eye she was gone, only to reappear where Dad wasn't looking, behind him. She swung the bat down with all her might and brought him crashing to the floor.

Mom came out to see what the noise was and saw Dad laying on the floor. Senatae had the bat under her hands and was swinging the top of it around while the bottom stayed firmly on the ground.

"Senatae!!! What did you do? ! ?" Mom shouted. She ran to Dad to see if he was bleeding. After making sure he was okay and just out cold, she drug him onto the couch.

"I was making Sasuke pay for rummaging through my stuff." Senatae said back. She was smiling, like she had done the world a favor.

"I told him not to do that. But being stubborn as he is, he didn't listen," Mother said. She put a pack of ice on his head and waited. Senatae started to get bored, so she got her bag and went outside.

I sat in front of Dad, waiting for him to get up so I could scare him. I must have fallen asleep, because when I awoke, the sky was as dark as a blackberry. Mom was watching TV and Senatae was nowhere to be found.

Someone knocked on the door. I walked up to get it, remembering what had happened a month ago. I opened the door and there stood Hiruki, covered in snow. He was shivering violently.

"Come in Hiruki. Are you okay?" I asked. His lips had turned a pale blue and his nose and cheeks were red.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I wanted to know if you wanted to come get some ramen at the ramen shop? I forgot my coat there. That's why I'm so cold."

Ramen. Sounded good right now. If the world determined whose child was who's by what they ate, then I would be Hiruki's sister. That's all I eat is ramen. Dad hates it. I think the only way that Dad really knows that I'm his kid is the way I look. There is no variation, except for the fact that I'm a girl.

Mom said it was okay, as long as I wore a coat. I brought out one of Daddy's jackets for Hiruki to use.

On our way down, the snow started falling again. It came in big chunks and flakes. I stuck out my tongue and caught one. When it started melting in my mouth, I decided I wanted to catch another one. I stuck out my tongue again, but instead of a tiny snowflake, I got a face full of slush.

"HIRUKI!!!" I could hear his annoying little laugh ahead. I gathered some snow and threw it at him. He yelped as his mouth got filled with ice and water. We continued this all the way to the ramen shop. Once we got there, our cheeks were frozen and our noses runny. A bowl of hot ramen would cure just that.

After our third bowl Naruto walked in. He sat down and ordered himself some ramen. I looked around to see if anyone else was here. Nope.

"Mr. Naruto. What are you doing here?" I asked politely. Dad said it was rude for a person to call an elder by anything other than, Mr., Mrs., Miss, or if your related to them, Mom, Dad, Aunt or Uncle.

"Have you seen Hiruki any-… Hiruki!!!! I thought you said you were going to Sen's!"

"I was Dad, I wanted to see if she wanted some ramen."

"Oh, well, don't you think that it's a little early for you two to be going on a date?" He asked jokingly. When my Dad was around, he would always go on about how Hiruki and I were going to get married and have kids. He did that just to annoy Father.

"Dad, we're just getting some ramen, okay. We had a snowball fight and got cold, so we came down here!" Hiruki responded.

Just then a small girl walked into the shop. She has on a small black cloak. I got curious, so I asked who she was.

"I'm your cousin you Idiot!" She snapped pulling off her hat, "I ran outside after your dad went through my bag. He's a jerk. Anyway, what are we doing here and what the heck are you two eating?"

"You've never had ramen!!!" Hiruki and I said together. Naruto smirked, "Oh great, now you've got them started." We went on about how good the ramen at the ramen shop is, all our favorite flavors, and what time the noodles come out fresh.

"You've got to try their Miso Ramen, it's great! Or their Gravy Ramen! Only this shop knows how to mix ramen and gravy so that it doesn't taste nasty." I said.

"Okay, I guess I'll try some." Hiruki and I watched anxiously as Senatae took her first sip of ramen, "This is great!!!" She exclaimed as she finished the bowl. We got another bowl as Senatae downed her third and final one. The rest of the night we just kinda hung out and joked about my dad. Naruto was supervising, so we got to stay as long as we felt like it.

Naruto dropped us off at our house at 11:00 pm. We had gone to his house to train and came back only when we were forced to. My dad had gotten up off the coach and went to bed with a headache. So much for scaring him. I was also sent to bed because we had school the next morning.

* * *

Okay, that wasn't a good one, but time had to pass between that day, and that night, so that is how time passed. In a boring, slow fashion. Anyway, I've already started on the fifth chapter, so stay tuned. HOORAY FOR NO SCHOOL!!! Please Review. The 5th chapter might have another character in it, and the 6th definently does. I can't wait for the 6th chapter. It's my favorite person in this story other than Sen. n_n Okay, and Senatae...


	5. Problems

Sorry it took so long! Chapter 5 is here! And this one doesn't have the new character, but it mentions them! A lot... Oh Yeah! This chapter has some cussing, and the only other reason it's rated T is because of the story-line. It's too complicated for the youngster's!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any manga or anime. Not Naruto, not Bleach, not Inu-Yasha, nothing!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5: Problems**

I walked into the classroom with a little more vigor today. I was going to prove to Senatae that I could go a whole day without sleep. It wasn't working, since I kept waking up to sounds coming from Senatae's room. I did some how make it through breakfast, which was a start! Senatae fell asleep, though. I could tell she hadn't gotten any sleep in the past couple days, because the noises had stopped abruptly.

"Senatae, are you sure you can make it into the classroom okay?" I asked. Senatae dragged herself through the door and replied drowsily, "Yeah.... I can...." We sat down in the front and waited for Iruka-sensei to come out. I got out some paper to take notes on, the first of a couple months. Senatae put her head on the desk and started to sleep.

When Iruka-sensei finally came out, Senatae was already in a deep sleep. A look of curiosity came across her face. I could only wonder what she was dreaming. "Senatae," I whispered while poking my cousin, "Get up, Iruka is here and we're-"

"Sen, Senatae, what are you doing?" Iruka asked. "Umm... I'm going to take notes and, uh...she's..." I stuttered. Senatae's eyes opened and she lifted her head. She had broken out into a cold sweat. "I'm sorry Iruka, I haven't gotten any sleep for the past three days..." She apologized tiredly. I was taken aback because she never apologized to anyone, not even Mom, who she compares to her own mom!

"Well," Iruka said, also startled, "Just get some sleep tonight. Don't stay up training too long, 'kay."

"Sure..."

We sat in class for a while longer. Iruka had us go outside and perform Substitutions and Senatae and I obviously passed. But, as soon as we got back into class, Senatae was out. This time, she completely skipped the happy parts to whatever dream she was having and went straight into sweating and shaking.

"Senatae, you're shaking...Senatae?" I tried to wake her, but it was to no avail. She kept on dreaming and right before she screamed, she awoke.

"Wha? How long was I out this time?" She asked as she scrambled to get a pen and paper.

"Twenty minutes. I think that's a new record!" I said sarcastically as I scribbled down what Iruka was saying.

The end of the day finally came, and in the contest, I hadn't fallen asleep once, while Senatae slept for twenty minutes once, and ten minutes three other times. I was going to rub this in her face when we got home!

"Oh yeah! And kids, the Parent Teacher conferences are tonight and tomorrow! Slips were already sent in the mail as a reminder, so I'l see some of you tonight!" Iruka said cheerfully as he exited the room.

"Great. I can't believe that I, we, have to come to conferences tonight!" I said, packing up my notes and helping Senatae up. "Yeah... I can't either....Zzz," Senatae stated while dozing off.

We walked back to the house and reminded my parents of the event. Mom looked a little worried. I would tell her everything that happened at school, even the parts about me sleeping. But I never told Dad about that, because he'd yell at me. Mom knew this and kept it a secret too. Senatae didn't tell anyone anything, so I knew that she'd get into an argument with Dad later.

After getting ready and having Mom fuss over how I should wear my hair, we were off.I ran in front and tried to get to the Academy as fast as possible, just so we could get this over with. We walked in and half of my class was there. The strange thing was, every one of their last names started with N or under.

"Alright everyone! We are going to start the conferences, starting with Ryu Yakisho," Iruka-sensei called out. A boy about 9 walked into the room with her parents.

"We're going backwards!!!" I yelled. This was so not my day. Senatae didn't look too thrilled, and Mom looked even worse. I hate how she'd always fret about stuff that wasn't really her business. Hiruki ran up to us with his Mom right behind him and started laughing at Senatae and me.

"Hah! You're going to get in sooo much trouble, I shouldn't even be laughing!!!" Hiruki blurted.

"Shut up! If my Dad finds out now, than the whole village will see how mad he can get. At least in the room he'll have a door to shut him out!" I whispered. Dad wasn't paying any attention, but was trying to annoy Senatae again. He's such a child.

I paced the floor in front of Dad, waiting for the teacher to call my name. Finally, after probably 10 minutes of waiting, Iruka called my name, then Senatae's._ Might as well kill two birds with one stone, _I thought.

We all walked into the room and sat down. Senatae and I sat before the teacher, my mother, with her oddly larger stomach to my right, and Dad in the back. Iruka pulled out our tests and laid them in front of my parents. They looked at them in silence, nodded every now and then and gave them back to Iruka.

"These two are doing very well on test, but not very well when it comes to regular class work. They-" Iruka stopped.

"Don't kill me! I'm sorry that I sleep in class! It's too boring." I blurted, creating tension in the room. My Dad didn't look mad, and he didn't act mad, so Iruka calmly continued,"Yes, both Sen and Senatae sleep in class. Senatae takes notes, but Sen just ignores me and does nothing. That's why I'm curious as to how they've aced everything we've thrown at them."

Dad sat for awhile, then said,"Sen, there's nothing to worry about. I'm not mad. You two have a legitimate reason for falling asleep. I taught you myself, Sen; and Senatae trained with her father, too. Iruka, I'd like to put both of them in an advanced class."

Mom, Iruka, and I think even Senatae were speechless. I was half expecting to get yelled at when we returned home, but that wasn't the case. Senatae and I walked out of the room, beaming with pride. I walked up to Hiruki, who was still here for some random reason, and said, "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

We got home and Mom made dinner. I was still wary of Dad, but he sat on the couch and read a book. I went into Senatae's room, which the door to was unlocked. Senatae was laying on her bed, face down, crying. I mean, like, her whole family was murdered, crying.

"Senatae, are you okay?" I walked over to the bed and squatted next to it. "What's wrong?" I'm not to good at the mothering stuff, so it came out awkwardly.

"I'm...fine. Just l...leave me alone." She said through sobs.

"Are you sure? It's not like you to cry," I must have said the magic words, because two seconds later, Dad was at the door saying,"Senatae's crying?!?!" She sat up, pushed me out the door and slammed it into our faces. I gave Dad a disgusted look and went to see if I could help Mom with dinner.

"Mom, is there anything that I can do to help?" I asked.

"Yeah, you could chop the onions or peel potatoes, your choice."

I stuck with the potatoes. I watched Mom move around the kitchen in an awkward fasion. Her once flat stomach was sticking out, making movement uncomfortable. She was still able to get me a knife, though, and I started peeling.

After the soup was made, we sat at the table, Senatae missing. Mom had me run a bowl of soup to her room. She reluctantly came out and took the bowl, careful to lock the door after closing it.

Dad sat in his spot with a confused look on his face. I asked what was wrong.

"When was the last time Senatae went to bed?"

"I haven't heard anything, like her snoring or sleep talking, so I don't think she's slept for a couple days," I said.

"Okay," Dad said, his voice heavy with concern.

We finished our dinner and I went off to bed. I stayed up and listened to the soft murmurs outside in the living room, and the heavy breathing of Senatae in the room adjacent to mine. After a while, I drifted off, not having anything particular on the mind.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke walked down the hall to Senatae's room. He gently opened the door and peered in. The young girl was lying on her bed, shaking softly, but not asleep. Sasuke shut the door and walked out to speak to his wife.

"Sakura, I don't get it. Why would Senatae be putting herself through the trouble of not sleeping, just to skip class?" he asked.

"She's not just doing it for that reason. Remember the day of the class sign ups?"

"Yeah."

"Senatae had fallen asleep outside on the porch. When I went to wake her, she was sweating, shaking and whimpering. I asked what happened and she said that it was just a nightmare. I never thought it would get this bad." Sakura said quietly.

They sat in silence for a little while, when Sasuke spoke up,"I'll watch her to see if she falls asleep soon. Sen can't stand to see Senatae like this, and watching Sen basically suffer with her isn't helping me at all. I also promised Itachi that I'd take care of Senatae while he was gone."

Sasuke looked at the clock, seeing that it was only ten, an hour after Senatae and Sen had gone to sleep. Sakura looked at him with bright sea foam eyes and said,"Sasuke, that is the nicest thing you've ever done to Senatae, even if she doesn't know it. Thank you." She got up and walked to the opposite side of the room, saying, "Good night."

Sasuke checked on Senatae each hour, and every time he looked, the little girl was moving some part of her body, normally the hands or feet, and sitting in the Fetal position. When morning came, Sasuke himself could barely keep his eyes open.

**

* * *

**

Light streamed into my room through the window. I opened my eyes and listened to the frigid breeze blow past my window, chilling the glass. I checked outside and it was snowing. _When is spring going to be here? _I thought to my self, gazing at the white flakes.

I rolled onto the floor and stood up to get dressed. Someone in the living room snored, which made me wonder. After finishing my outfit, I walked out of my room, the long sleeves of my shirt brushing the wall. I grabbed a poptart and went to see who was in the living room. Dad was sprawled on the couch, snoring loudly. I went back into my room to grab my stuff so I could train.

I walked past the kunai training field and around in the forest for a little while. I looked for a spot where I could practice controlling the size of my Fire styles, when a new idea popped into my head; why not try Chidori?

I grinned at this, because I knew that if I could perfect this one jutsu before Senatae, I could rub it in her face.

I found a small clearing with lots of trees bordering it. I sat on the ground and rested a bit. The walk had been at least a mile and a half.

I got up and practiced the hand-signs over and over, speeding up a little as I went. Then I focused the chakra from my arm to my hand and the air filled with static. Nothing happened after that, though. I tried again, but came out with the same results.

Bewildered, I went over the possible situations. One, I could be out of chakra, but that wasn't very likely. Two, my chakra current might not be ready for Chidori, and I might have to practice other jutsus first. Three, I'm too hungry to concentrate. I went with two and three.

I took a small sandwich out of my bag and ate half of it. Then I performed The Grand Fireball technique and tried for Chidori again. This time, the sound of chirping birds was in the air. I put my arm out to the side and waited until it was at full charge. Then I ran towards the thick oak standing about 10 feet from me.

The impact wasn't horrible, but the after shock was. My whole arm felt as if it was on fire, and the same place that was aching the last time I did Chidori hurt worse now. I sat on the ground and held my arm, waiting for the pain to subside.

I grabbed my bag and started walking to the house, still holding my arm. I looked under my sleeve to see if I had been hit by a branch or something that would cause this much pain, but the only mark on my skin was my birth mark. It looked like three commas circling around a center piece, only the center piece wasn't there, as it is in Sharingan.

The mark is the only reason why I wear long sleeves, and the fact it was cold. I wondered why the same place my birthmark is was hurting. It was an odd coincidence. I walked the rest of the way in silence, wondering if anyone was awake yet. I'd forgotten to check the time before I left, so I had no idea when it would be now.

I walked into the door and checked the clock. 9:30 am. I must have gotten up pretty early. I sat on the couch and started to drift off, when Dad suddenly awoke.

"Crap!!! Sen, how long has it been since I fell asleep? Wait, you wouldn't know, so why am I asking you? Is Senatae up?" Dad asked in a frenzied panic.

"Not that I know of, but I just walked in the door," I replied, "I was training."

"Okay. I'm going to go get her... And your mother." He stood and walked off. I wondered why he was so distraught.

(Later)

Dad, Mom and Senatae walked into the living room, each with a different expression. Mom looked tired, but not as zombified as Dad or Senatae. Dad looked kinda freaked, and Senatae was bored, though her hand kept twitching. It started to get annoying, but before I was able to grab her hand and make it stop, Dad picked up the phone.

"Senatae, I'm calling your father on behalf of your behavior. You need some rest, but I see that won't be possible until you tell us what's going on," Dad said, dialing a number. He pressed another button and set down the phone on the small table next to him.

Ringing filled the air, and a man answered the phone, "Hello? If you're calling here because of the pizza delivery, you still have the wrong number! Otherwise, you have the wrong number." He sounded as if he was going to end the call, when Dad said, "Hello, I'm not calling about a pizza delivery, or anything unimportant. May I talk to Itachi?"

"Itachi! How do you know our number?!? Who is this talking anyway?!?" The man shouted.

Then Senatae spoke, "Deidara, there's no need to worry. It's just my nosy uncle Sasuke."

"Senatae? That's you? Why can't you come back, everyone misses you here!" He started calling out peoples names, some of them being Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Itachi.

The space behind Deidara went from silent to a flurry of sounds, in just a couple minutes.

"I'm putting you on speaker, okay." a soft thud was heard, and everyone started talking at once.

"Senatae, have you been practicing your jutsu?"

"How are you Senatae? How is the Leaf Village?"

"Have you made any new friends?"

"Are you enrolled in the Academy?'

The questions just kept coming and Senatae just kept answering them. She must be used to life with a big family. I sure as heck wasn't. It was just me, Mom and Dad. So boring.

Dad tried to intervene, but was cut short by a guy named Hidan, who said, "I don't give a f--- what you want to say bitch! I'm talking to Senatae at this f---ing moment, and I'd like it to stay that way! If you don't shut the f--- up, I will personally escort you to f---ing Hell!"

I instinctively covered my ears after the first word, but that didn't stop me from hearing the rest of the sentence. I looked at Dad, who was red in the face, trying with all his might to not cuss back into the phone. I looked over at Senatae, who was also red in the face, but from trying to hold back laughter instead of anger.

"Hidan, Sasuke didn't mean to offend you or anything, and if anyone is going to escort him to Hell, it'll be me!" She said, trying to not giggle in between breaths. Dad looked at her like he was going to kill her after he got done with Hidan.

"Can we just ask Uncle about Senatae's dreams and stop the cussing. It's getting on my nerves," I said impatiently.

Then, the mood in Hidan's voice changed, "Oh. That's why you were calling. I'll, uh, I'll get Itachi." Then he mumbled some other words under his breath, talking about a gay wad and something else.

We waited a couple minutes in awkward silence, when Uncle Itachi's voice came out of the receiver.

"You wanted to talk to me Sasuke?"

"Yes," Dad began, "It's about Senatae. She said she can't go to sleep because she'll have this dream. She hasn't slept in a week, and Sen's getting worried. I'd like to know what what this is all about." Senatae was sitting in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Well, she's had a nightmare every night since she was four. It's always the same, and I'm guessing that it's particularly bad now. She would wake up sometimes, screaming, but it stopped after awhile. I don't know why it would be worse now," Itachi said. Senatae was basically on the edge of her seat with fright. I'm guessing the nightmare was replaying itself, even while she was awake.

"I'll tell what happened. I don't want to, but I'm going to just get it off my chest so I might be able to sleep," Senatae stated. Then she began telling her story,"Well, it started when I was in the woods training, and Matsuri walked up, in poor condition. I asked her what her name was and tried to be friends from the get go. I took her home and had my mom look over her injuries and stuff like that. That night, the Akatsuki talked about the pros and cons of having Matsuri stay and go. Eventually, they were able to agree that she should stay. I was thrilled.

"After about a month, and Matsuri and I had gotten to be really close friends, the trouble started. She started to cough up blood out of the blue one day, and we ran back to the base. She told me that it was a disease that had ravaged her body since she was a baby. After I overheard what mom said," she winced at this point, but continued,"that, she only had about...3 hours to live..." Senatae started sobbing, right in front of my Dad!

"Senatae, you can-" Uncle started. Senatae interrupted him and continued, though this recollection was giving her a harder time than the dream itself. "No, I'll finish," she said, and then shakily,"I ran into the room and looked at her face, twisted in agony and sadness. Beside the bed was a table of medical tools, covered in her blood. She told me about her disease, and then she asked me a question.

"She wanted me to kill her. Right then, right there. I tried to argue, but she kept insisting, and made a point. It was better for her to end in minor pain then to keep her alive in major agony," again she faltered, sobbing profusely, and started the closing to her nightmare,"I grabbed the scalpel next to me and forced it through her heart. She smiled, in her unique way, and left the earth, never to bring joy into the lives of the people close to her anymore."

Senatae finished abruptly, like there was still more, but I decided not to ask what else there was. She sat in the chair and continued to sob, which broke out into a full blown cry. It sounded as if she had been the one with the disease instead of Matsuri. I thought of how I would feel if that happened to Hiruki. I couldn't bare to think of it.

We sat for awhile as Dad and Uncle Itachi chatted to each other on the phone, which was off speaker. They decided to get Senatae some medication that would make her fall asleep faster, skipping the part of sleep when you dream. Mom would pick up some tomorrow at work.

Dad put the phone down and put it back on speaker phone so we could all hear. A new voice entered the scene, and changed the rest of my day, week, and heck, even life!

**

* * *

**

Okay, so that was a depressing chapter. And more mysteries...boo... I feel bad for Senatae, she's had so much in her life that's gone wrong. Almost as much as Sasuke... If you want a full nightmare, or better descriptions to the nightmare, read Senatae's Story, chapter 4. The Uchiha's are still on the phone with the Akatsuki, and the new character might be in this next chappie. I'm a procrastinator, though, so he might come later... Just kidding, he should be here soon!!!

And to those who are saying that the cussing part was a little much, have you ever heard Hidan cuss? He literally says the F word every other breath!!!

Please respond!!!


	6. Revalations

Between waiting for Naruto Shippuuden to come out (in English), school work, OAT Test (and all the homework crammed in the weeks before), and thousands of Easter parties, I have finally found the time to write chapter six!!! (Dum dudu DUM!!!) Sorry about the title being all squished in the title section. The computer wouldn't take the whole thing, so I had to erase the space marks!

**Disclaimer: Hmm… I think I shall call Kishimoto-san up today and ask him if I can have the rights to Naruto. If he says no, then I'll try next week. If it's yes, then I'm rich!!**

**Chapter 6: A visit from the past and a runaway for the future**

(Wow, that's my longest chapter name!!!)

"Why is everyone in here? And where is Senatae?" A bone chilling voice said. It sounded pretty close to nails scrapping on a chalkboard. Again, _it_ spoke, "Who is on the other end? And why is nobody answering me, am I that hated?"

"Yes," replied my dad, fuming. If he were a pot, he'd be boiling over at the edges. This was a worse anger than what he had for Uncle Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun, is that you? I haven't heard your lovely voice in eight years now. How is Sen doing?" the man asked. He thought my dad's voice was lovely? That's the kind of thing a wife says to her husband, and this was a man that thought my dad was his husband? I think he is gender confused. The worse part is, he knew me. How does everyone know me!?!

"She's none of your concern, _Orochimaru_," Dad spat. The name sent shivers down spine and made my arm throb. How many times is my arm going to hurt? It's becoming a pain. Senatae seemed to have come back into reality, cuz she sat right back up with a horrified expression and said, "YOU!!! If you even dare to go near my dad again, I will kill you!!!" Then she added, "And I hope that the little boy with you hasn't been turned into a gay wad like you!!!"

Dad looked at Senatae funny. Confusion spread across the room, but Orochimaru broke it.

"Senatae, you father is fine. As for the boy, he isn't with me r-"

"You KILLED HIM?!?" Senatae, Dad and Mom shouted at the same time.

"I knew that you'd try to, just to get Sharingan, but he was only eight!" Mom shouted.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DECIDED TO ATTACK MY FAMILY!!!" Dad bellowed. I thought he was mad before, but this was a new level completely, one that I thought would never be touched.

"If you did that technique on him, you must have no idea what you got yourself into!!!" Senatae added.

Despite everything that was said, the Akatsuki busted out laughing. Orochimaru must have peed his pants, the laughing just got harder and louder.

"I didn't say that I killed him. He's with Kabuto," Orochimaru whispered.

Dad wasn't buying it," You expect me to believe that! The first time I was at your hideout, you tried that jutsu on me! I wouldn't doubt that you would try it on an eight year old!" I was really getting confused. Who were they talking to the guy (or it, I wasn't really concerned about what his gender was…) about, and what was the jutsu that my parents and cousin kept talking about?

"Who and what are we talking about? And Dad, I think you should calm down, you're going to burst a blood vessel or something," I said, trying without success to calm down my furious father.

"Sen, stay out of this. You don't need to know what we're talking about," Dad responded in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, trying to control how the world around you thinks, aren't you. My my, maybe some of my personality _has_worn off on you!" Orochimaru chuckled, "As for you Sen, I wish I could tell you, but that's none of my business. I can't say you won't know about it when we meet, but right now your mind is safe in it's innocence. Well, I can't sit here and listen to your ranking anymore, Sasuke-kun, I have a student to get back to. Ta-ta!"

The line turned to a soft buzzing as Orochimaru hung up the phone. Senatae was still at the edge of her chair, and Mom looked horrified. Dad was the only one who had no expression on his face, not even anger. He walked over to the closet and grabbed his coat, said he was going on a walk, and stalked off with the late afternoon sun peeking through the clouds to shine on his back.

It was going to be a long night…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Get away, Get away. I have to get away, and fast!!!_

A small boy about the age of 8 ran through the thick forest surrounding the Hidden Sound Village. He started to slow, but a crash in the background that echoed around the forest urged him on.

"AAARRGH!!!"

The child listened as a roar of anger bounced around the trees. This only made him run faster.

_If he finds me, I'm dead! I have to speed up, have to get faster!_

After this though, the young man's midnight black eyes turned a dark crimson and his speed increased ten fold. Now the trees were coming at him like daggers, each one seeming to be aimed right at his head or heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running like that for almost half a day, only stopping to eat a hurried meal of bread and water or to take a rest stop, the boy came to the edge of a small town. Festive lights hung around the street post and across roadways. He had stopped a town called Yokita Town.

An inn was still open and he rented a room for the night.

_So far, so good. _

(Ignore the line, it is a typo)

The raven-haired boy sat on his bed and marveled at how his plan had worked. All the plan consisted of was to run while Orochimaru was away, and when Kabuto had his back turned. Then he had to get far enough away so that when Orochimaru returned, he wouldn't have to worry about the snake chasing him. Orochimaru had come back early, so that part of the plan was messed up.

The child had still made it alive and was glad. The next part of the plan was to get as close to the Leaf Village as possible. This was where Orochimaru said his family is, well, was. Apparently, his uncle, Itachi Uchiha, had destroyed his entire clan without a second glance. The child's father, Sasuke, was the only one spared. But, soon after the boy was born, his mother died of blood loss, and his father died on a mission. But this was only what he had heard from Orochimaru, and so far, almost everything that had came out of the demon's mouth had been a lie. This must have been one too.

After turning in for the night, the Uchiha sat and thought of how his new life would be. Would he find a family that loved him? Would his still be alive? Too many questions, not enough answers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mom called Itachi back and asked what to do about Senatae's nightmares. She said that because she was a med-nin, she might be able to find a sleeping drug powerful enough to help Senatae with the dreams. I had taken regular sleeping medication once, because I had insomnia, and that knocked me out in less than an hour. A heavy sleep medication would do Senatae wonders.

Itachi agreed, and apologized for Orochimaru's rude behavior, though I don't know why. Orochimaru's behavior was his own problem. Uncle should not have apologized for it.

Dad walked into the door two hours after I had gone to bed. Senatae would get her medicine tomorrow, but for now she had to get put to sleep by my Dad's Sharingan. After a bit, I drifted lazily into sleep, thinking of the child that my Father and Orochimaru were talking about, and my own childhood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young boy walked out of the hotel, breathing in the fresh morning air.

_My first day without a chaperon, and I don't have to deal with living underground, _the young Uchiha thought. All Orochimaru's bases were underneath the earth. But, it was fitting for the snake' personality.

Uchiha grabbed a couple bags and filled them with supplies. He still had enough money so that while he searched for his family in the next village, he could rent a room.

_Such an efficient plan, Heh, I surprised myself…_thought the child.

--------------------------------------

After walking for hours, another town appeared. This one was closer to the Leaf Village and it seemed as if this was a good enough place to rest. A crash was heard near the opposite edge of the town and a large snake appeared.

Uchiha searched for Orochimaru on top of the head, but it was just a grunt ninja. Twenty swooped from the trees and onto the streets. Some started to grab passers by and ask if they had seen an Uchiha around. They did this to now avail, since the boy had just got into town.

---------------------------------

A small red dot appeared on the ground, but growing in size. The fireball faltered and disappeared. _Heh, the kids trying to put up a fight, how cute._The grunt on the snake laughed at the small Uchiha's attempts to overthrow twenty Jonin rank ninja from his trail. _At least I'm safe up he-_the man stopped, a kunai straight through his chest.

"Hmph, stupid grunts, they'll never learn," said the boy. He took control of the snake and sent it after the Jonin that had "followed" him. "And that'll take care of the rest of the bunch!" A look of triumph spread across his face and Uchiha left the town to search for Konoha. He didn't realize the group that had deliberately stayed behind, just in case this happened.

"Well guys, looks like we get to have a little fun today!" the boss said in a mocking tone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped out into the living room, expecting something bad to happen, just because that's how my life is. A random rogue ninja busting into our house, coming to "eat" me and Senatae, or a rabid dog seeking vengeance on my Dad's past wrong doings, whatever those were. But it was a normal Tuesday morning, and I was leaving for school.

A Toaster Strudel and some milk was my breakfast. I sat on the steps, for once having to wait on Senatae. Turns out, Dad had hit her too hard with the jutsu and she would be out for the whole day. Great! Just my luck!

I trudged to school alone, met up by Hiruki at the Hyuga's gate, and Mai by the Inuzuka compound. Turns out that Taro was sick with the flu, so he couldn't come either. A lot of the kids that I signed up with at school are in the advanced class with Senatae and me.

Mai and Taro got bumped up, because their Dad trained a lot with them too. Hiruki surpassed his Mother and his Father when it came to on the spot thinking. Sometimes, on very rare occasions, he even rivaled me!

None of us talked, and I listened to the padding of feet by the complex. It was going to be a busy day, because today was ninjutsu day. We got to show off our two coolest moves to our classmates. Unfortunately, I wasn't aloud to use Chidori…

School started, we owned everyone, even in the advanced class. Man, today was turning out to be pretty tedious…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The child ran through the forest, careful not to attract any attention about him. Uchiha still had no idea of the squad leader and his companions, hiding in the trees above him.

Two hours later, the child sat to rest. He took of his book bag and grabbed some dried turkey and bread. The meals weren't outstanding like the ones back at Orochimaru's, but it would suffice. The child stared at the name stitched into the bag he had received at the age of 3. _Hitake Uchiha. So far, the last Uchiha, well, excluding Uncle and my cousin, I guess the last Uchiha in Konoha. _

Suddenly, a hand clasped down on his shoulder and ten Sound Jonin surrounded him. Hitake turned around, again expecting Orochimaru, but there was Nezumi, Orochimaru's favorite lab rat. Hitake's eyes flashed red with Sharingan, and the fight began.

After 20 minutes, all but Nezumi and one other Jonin were still alive. The rat's skin began to darken as a pattern of zigzags crossed his skin. Hitake knew that this was the curse mark, and pulled out his "mini-sword". It was just an elongated kunai, but the weapon, like many other things the Uchiha owned, had a valuable memory.

Nezumi charged at the boy and tried to punch him, but all he hit was air. The Jonin came to back him up and threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached into the trees, exploding on the branch below Hitake. The little ninja jumped down and hit the ground, just as the last hand sign in the jutsu was completed.

_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!!!_

Ten to Twenty flame bombs flew towards the two intruders. Hitake whipped behind Nezumi when his back was turned and stabbed him with the sword. The fight was over. The Jonin had been badly burnt and was moaning. He didn't suffer very long; Hitake made sure of it. The child did an inventory check to see what had gone missing in the fight. Sword: check, Every limb and appendage: check, Book bag: no where in sight. _It has to be under all this mud._During the skirmish, a ninja had performed a water style, only to miss the target and sop the ground. Almost instantly, the mud had formed and the battle, along with Hitake's Sharingan, had turned into a slow-mo fist brawl.

Hitake searched for his bag. It was necessary to his survival. In it was another change of clothes, possibly ruined, all his money, well, except for the small bit in his pocket. It wasn't nearly enough to buy him any clothes, or to get him another room. The last thing in his bag was his diary. The only piece of personal info Hitake had on him, the book held all his secrets from when he first began writing, all the way to his escape plan. Orochimaru hadn't known about it, so Hitake could confide everything into that one small gray notebook.

After searching for almost an hour, Hitake gave up. It was too much hassle to try to get the book bag. If it was in the mud at all, it had been at the very bottom.

-------------------------------------------

Trudging through the last bits of forest, Hitake ended his journey at the edge of Konohagakaru. _Home, I'm...finally...home... _the mud caked Uchiha thought on his way to the ground. He had sacrificed so much, but would receive more in return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was really bored when we got in the door. I plopped into my seat, glancing over at the empty one beside me. "Huuuuh," I sighed. Even on the boring days, Senatae had something to say to someone that would lighten the mood. Even though she was mean most the time, she always made me laugh. Hiruki was depressed that I was depressed, and I think that started to rub off on everyone. Mai sighed along with me, and so did her friend, which linked to her friend, etc. I guess Senatae's absence affected us all in a way.

I tried to pay attention in class, but I kept thinking about what things Dad might be doing to Senatae, what dinner was going to be, and if we'd have to call Uncle again. For the first time in the advanced class, I fell asleep. I didn't dream at all, because I never do, but I did think about life... Mine was pretty boring. Little did I know that it would soon change forever...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look, I know that you're getting mad at her saying that, but I'm not good at conclusions! Hitake is finally here, YEAH! I was going to introduce him a different way, but this one suited the story better! Senatae is still sleeping, but slowly coming back to reality. And Hitake has also been in the Akatsuki once or twice with Orochimaru (who for some reason, was aloud to come back) and he knows the Biju and Jinjurikii. He also knows Senatae, and is the only one not semi-scared of her in the Akatsuki... If you're going to ask about how a little girl can scare S-rank criminals, think about this; one, she was raised by criminals, and two, this is Senatae we're talking about here. She was planning on gluing Sasuke to the floor!

Please respond!!!


	7. My Big Brother

I can be a lazy writer, so when I first type, Orochimaru's name is Oro. If there are any Oro's still in here, it's Orochimaru. Heh, I like his nickname from Sen... Also, since the Naruto Shippuuden manga is still coming out, things are a little different. If your not caught up to the manga, then fine, but if you do know, then Tsunade is still the Hokage. She's just really old... also, I just read over my last chapter, and I found sooo many typos! I really need an editor...

**Disclaimer: I SHALL STORM MR. KISHIMOTO'S HOUSE AND STEAL THE RIGHTS TO NARUTO!!! If I fail, then this story will be coming to you from a loony bin in Japan! Wish me luck!!! *jk***

**Chapter 7: My Big Brother**

Naruto walked through the Hyuga compound, not expecting to see anything important. But that morning, he found a child lying at the Western gate. He looked a lot like Sen, which made him wonder. _Could Sasuke have had another kid? _Naruto didn't know much about Sasuke's home life, even if they had known each other since the age of 12, Sasuke didn't talk much.

He picked the boy up and brought him to the house and laid him on the couch. After awhile the child stirred, and woke. "Wha…? Who are you? Did I make it to the Leaf Village?" the confused and mud-caked child asked.

"Um, well, my name is Naruto and uh, you are in the Leaf Village. Who are you, and where did you come from?" Naruto asked in return.

"Naruto… I know that name from some- Oh! You have a Biju! And my name is Hitake. I ran away from Orochimaru-sama's," Hitake said in response.

"How do all these children know about the freaking Kyubi!?!? Do you know Senatae Uchiha? And why were you with Orochimaru?" the Jinjurikii asked.

"Senatae's my cousin, and I have lived with Orochimaru for my whole life. Supposedly my whole clan and family is dead," said the runaway.

"You're cousin? Hmm…" Naruto said as he thought, _He has to be Sasuke's son, but how? Did he get kidnapped real young? I really wish Sasuke wasn't so silent!_

Hitake stood up and walked to the door saying, "Well, Naruto, I have to go find my parents, good bye." The little Uchiha walked out the door leaving Naruto standing there like the idiot his friend always called him.

Hitake walked around the village, having people ask him how he was, but instead of calling him Hitake, they called him Sen. _Hm, wonder who she is…_

After a searching for almost an hour, Hitake stopped at a shop to rest. Inside it smelled of pork and Miso. The shop was Konoha's own Ichiraku Ramen shop. Hitake stepped in and put his head down on the table and almost fell asleep. Then his stomach growled.

"Oh… hm, maybe I have some change," he said as he tried to fish through his mud caked pockets. The search turned up futile when the old man behind the bar said, "you look pretty tired, Sen. Here's bowl of Miso, my treat!"

Hitake looked confused, but accepted the Ramen quietly and started eating. The old man knew this wasn't Sen, but the kid was too muddy and tired to turn down.

After a couple minutes, another person walked in the shop and got ramen. After eating silently for awhile, the girl turned and noticed Hitake sitting there. "You're… Hitake," she said, removing her hooded cloak.

Behind the small black hood sat Senatae Uchiha, finally awake after her peaceful night of sleep. "Hitake? What are you doing here? How did you escape? Oh my gosh!!!" Senatae said/asked. This was one of the rare times anyone saw her emotions.

"I'm here to look for my parents, I ran away from Orochimaru-sama, though I don't know why I keep calling him that, and why are you omging?" He responded.

"I'm omging because you're here and not dead!!! We thought Orochimaru had killed you with his face stealing jutsu!!! And now you can meet some more relatives," Senatae explained.

"We?"

"Yeah, me, my Aunt Sakura, and my Uncle Sasuke. Sen really didn't have a clue about what we were talking about, but Oro started talking to her like he had known her his whole life. He said that eventually he would meet her and she'd know the truth about a lot of stuff, and yeah..." Senatae finished her sentence and continued eating her Ramen.

_Sen, even Senatae knows her... Maybe I can meet her and see why everyone keeps getting us mixed up... _Hitake thought.

"Here, I'll take you to the school she's at now. Sen and Hiruki should be out soon. Hiruki is Uzimaki's kid. He's real smart, even compared to Naruto and his mom," Senatae said leaving some money on the table, "This should cover both of our bowls. Thanks sir!" Senatae skipped out, happy that everything in her life was falling together instead of apart. First the nightmare had been taken care of, next Oro doesn't have possession of the Sharingan, and now Hitake could live with them!

Other than Matsuri, Hitake was the other kid that Senatae bonded with. Almost. She still liked to pester him and all, and could turn "devil-ish" on him, but they got along better then her and Hiruki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bleh, ring bell, ring... sooooo bored. Sooooooo tired. Maybe a little bit of- OW!!! _

A rock hit me in the head and almost knocked me off my tree branch. "Hiruki!!! I am very tired! And bored," I said.

"You don't need to be sleeping in a tree. Sc-school is almost out, a-and you can fall out of it… yeah," Hiruki stuttered. No matter how smart he was, or thought he was, he still acted like his Dad and has speaking problems like his Mom. I laugh at his misfortune.

I still hopped out of the cherry tree and conked him on the head. The bell rang and we grabbed went inside to grab our bags. After saying good bye to Iruka-sensei, we walking out of the emptying school. A group of girls was standing in front of a bench, and guess who happened to be sitting' on the bench? Senatae!

I did the motions to say, "You and me, tonight, taijutsu vs. ninjutsu" She obviously didn't get what I said, so I stormed over and said, "Senatae, you and me are going to fight tonight, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu only!!!" I noticed she still wasn't paying attention, and that she was talking to a mud-caked child.

"Who is he?" I asked, still mad that Senatae got to ditch school and I couldn't.

"This is Hitake, my cousin, and yours too. He is the one that was with Orochimaru."

"You're cousin? Doesn't that mean that he's related to me too?"

"I just said that, dumbass! I don't know how he's related, though. He's your age, so he can't be your brother. But I've already asked my Dad if he could be my brother, and he said no. Dad and Uncle must have another sibling or something…" She stumbled trough the sentence, still obviously tired.

"Do you know where I can take a shower at? I have mud in places where it does belong..." Hitake said. I took a good long look at him, and realized that we had a lot of the same features, like black eyes, and a pointy-ish chin. But his hair was raven black like my Dad's, and mine was a gray-black, like Uncle's. My forehead was also kinda big, but not a billboard like Mom's.

"Sure, we can go back home. You can take a shower while the rest of us do our homework. I had to grab yours too Senatae, so ya can't skip that!" I said shoving her school work towards her. She reluctantly took it and we went on to my house.

Hitake kept asking questions about the village, if there were any other Uchiha's beside Dad and Uncle, and other common sense things. He had to have been home schooled or something, cuz he didn't even know what homework or textbooks were! Orochimaru must not let him leave the house enough.

I interrupted his conversation with Senatae and asked, "So what's Orochimaru like? I know he obviously can't be good, since Dad really hates him and all, but that's about it."

Hitake paused for a second, then replied, "Well... He really likes snakes, is freaky, and can't be straight. Does that help?"

"Straight? What's that?"

(No I'm not going to give Sen the Talk, but she needs to know some things!!!)

Senatae, Hiruki and Hitake shared the same expression, dumbfounded. Then Hiruki spoke up, "Well, uh, ya know how only a wife and husband can have kids. Well, when someone's straight, they get married to the opposite gender and everything is normal and peachy keen! When they're not straight, or circular as we say at home, they marry or date the same gender. Do you get what I mean?"

That's why he thought Dad's voice was lovely...ugh..."Yeah, I guess...uh... So he's a freaky snake dude, that used to be your sensei, so he's a freaky snake master dude?" I asked, an idea forming in my head. My arm still hurt when I said his name, so might as well make a nickname.

Senatae and Hitake said, "Yes," and that was that! Orochimaru now had a new name! TFSMD!!! "HA!!! I have a freaking nickname so my arm'll stop hurting!!! TFSMD!!! THE FREAKY SNAKE MASTER DUDE!!!!" I yelled.

"Why does your arm hurt?" Hitake asked, ruining my happiness. "Uh, well its right where my birthmark is, and I don't believe in coincidences, so I think its my mark hurting...It only happens when I say the Tfsmd's name or when I use a lot of chakra, if that helps at all," I said, jumping onto the front porch. I checked inside to see if Mom and Dad were home. They still weren't, and we went in.

"I guess it helps, but I don't think my answer to your problem is right. Oh well. If you could show me the bathroom," Hitake said looking around. I ran and grabbed him a towel, washcloth and clothes. He had to where a pair of my shorts and one of my Dad's grey shirts. Fitting enough, Hitake seemed like a gray kinda person, like Senatae was black, and I matched my Dad with navy blue.

Hiruki and I pulled out our textbooks and began to work while Hitake was in the shower. Senatae curled up on the couch and fell asleep. I had to wake her every few minutes, or when she started shaking herself. Mom hadn't gotten the meds yet and Senatae was still having her nightmares.

We waited for 20 minutes before Hiruki and I heard the water stop. After another couple minutes, Hitake shouted, "I don't have any underwear, crap!!!" I started laughing, and Hiruki was trying to hold back.

Senatae woke and asked, "Wha's wrong?" I told Senatae the situation and she fell of the couch laughing. She went up to the door and asked, "Boxers or Briefs?" And laughed after that.

I could only imagine how embarrassed the poor kid was. He gets invited to a strangers house, has to borrow girls clothes, only to find that he has no tighty whities and have his cousin ask an embarrassing question.

"Umm...It doesn't matter...I guess- Oh what the hell, just go get me some underwear!!!" Everyone started laughing at that too, but we sent Hiruki to the store to buy Hitake his undies. A couple minutes later Senatae and I heard voices at the door, but it was Hiruki. It sounded more like...Mom and Dad?

"Well, we need to find him as soon as possible and make sure he doesn't meet Sen. If that happened, things could be disastrous," Mom whispered.

"I know, I know. I'm still surprised he got passed Orochimaru and all those guards. I wonder what he looks like now. If he takes after you, like Sen, or me."

"Shut up Sasuke. We still have to find Hitake first. I hope the kids went to Hiruki's when they realized we weren't here. They shouldn't stay without adult super vision." Oops! Heh, Hiruki wasn't even here...yet.

Mom and Dad walked in and didn't see us. They kept on with their hushed conversation, and didn't notice me slip down the hall. I walked up to the bathroom door and said quietly, "Okay, Hitake, kind of a problem here. Mom and Dad just walked in, and your still, well, yeah. Stay quiet and wait for Hiruki. He's coming with the underwear."

I ran out and jumped in front of Mom. "Hi Mom!!! Umm... the downstairs bathroom is clogged, cuz, uh... Hiruki flushed his underwear down the toilet! It shouldn't work for a while," I said, trying to act serious, "How was your day? And why were you gone???"

"Who flushes their underwear down a toilet?!?!"

"Apparently Hiruki!"

Dad walked into the hall and tried to enter the bathroom. Thankfully, Hitake was smart and locked the door. "What the? Sen, did you lock the door?"

"Um, yeah!" He mumbled and looked like he was going to bust the door open, but Mom made sure he didn't break it.

"Sasuke, remember what I said about you breaking doors?"

"Hmph. 'I should only do it if it's an emergency'. I hate how you make me feel like I'm talking to mother!" Dad answered and went to his room. Mom started on dinner and Senatae and I slipped into her room.

"That was close! I thought Sasuke would've broken down the door to find Hitake sitting there! Of course I would have laughed my butt off, but still. And Hiruki flushing his drawers down the pot? Where did that come form?" Senatae said/asked.

"Out of my butt. Did you hear what my parents were talking about? It sounded like they didn't want us meeting Hitake. I wonder why not..." I replied. It sounded like Mom was already done cooking, so I went out to sit at the table.

She was humming a lullaby as she filled the soup bowls.

"Mom, who's Hitake?" I asked, trying to seem like I didn't already know the kid.

"He's a kid about your age, and that's all you need to know."

"Why?"

"Sen, we're not going to start another 'why?' things are we?"

"Not unless you tell me who he really is."

"Uh, you're a hopeless cause. Too much like your father. Well...he is considered a rogue ninja, so keep away from him. Also, he has no parents or family. Hitake's probably a scout for the Akatsuki, seeing as Orochimaru likes to hang out at the base," she finished her sentence, leaving me confused.

Scout for Akatsuki? He said he was looking for his family. And Mom had to be lying about him not having family, and Hitake being dangerous. We were his cousin's, and he was pretty nice. I didn't like the way the village was going t portray the poor kid.

"Sen, go get your Dad and Senatae, dinners ready."

"Mh hm."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, we sat around the table and talked about boring things. When was Hiruki going to get here? Hitake probably felt abandoned. I don't think I can emphasize how poor the kid is!

"How is your guy's scho-"

In busted Hiruki with a pack of underwear. His face was red from all the running. And probably from being embarrassed so much.

"I, uh, um... it has to do with, uh... can I eat with you tonight?" Hiruki stammered.

"Sure, fix yourself a bowl," Dad said, smirking.

Hiruki walked passed the table though, and said he was going to put these in my room.

"Good, you'll have an extra pair next time you flush them down the toilet!" Senatae said brightly, also winking at him.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

I heard him barely tap on the door to let Hitake know the package was outside the door. Man I love plans. They work out so great.

Hiruki got a bowl of soup and started eating. The table was in an awkward silence. I waited for someone to speak, when out of the bathroom we all heard, "HIRUKI YOU DUMBASS!!! THESE ARE GIRLS UNDERWEAR!!!"

Senatae snickered, Hiruki slumped his shoulders and hit his head on the table. Mom and Dad got up to see who was in the bathroom, and I followed.

"Who's in there? You have five seconds to tell me or else I'll break down this door!" Dad stated and started the countdown.

"Uh...don't kill me Mr. Uchiha! It's not my fault! I lost my clothes and only have muddy ones and didn't have any underwear and I'm really scared and don't wanna die! AH!" Hitake spit out, probably cowering in a corner.

"t- wait, what? That doesn't make any sense kid. Get dressed real quick and come out here." Dad looked confused. Senatae was still laughing and Hiruki was still hitting his head on the table, murmuring, "I'm so retarded...why me.."

Hitake murmured about how embarrassing this was, but said he was getting dressed. I told Mom and Dad to go and sit on the couch and wait. Dad looked at me all accusing like, but still went. Senatae and Hiruki joined us, and we waited until a small click was heard, and Hitake came out in a too big shirt and too small pants.

"Uhh...I am, uh, Hitake Uchiha, and, uh, I came here to look for my Mom and Dad. Um, I al- DON'T KILL ME!!!" Hitake yelled as Mom literally tackled him to the floor. She started hugging him and saying, "Oh my gosh!!! Hitake we've been so worried about you! I'm so glad your back! Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!!!"

Dad stood up and had to separate Mom from Hitake so that they wouldn't accidentally strangle each other. Hitake stood up and looked scared, as if Dad was going to strangle him too, but Dad just stood there, and stared. Mom was crying, and she kept looking back at me, then at Hitake, as if comparing how much we looked alike.

"Okay, this is getting really confusing! Can someone please tell me what is going on!?!" I shouted.

Dad looked up from his little staring daydream thing, sighed, and said, "Sen, meet you big brother."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HA HA!!! You probably thought I was going to put, "And that changed my life forever!" didn't you?!? lmao I love it! Hitake is such a sweet boy! How could he be a rogue ninja? I think he's adorable and a cool character! That's why I like him as much as Sen!!! Hiruki and Senatae are funny, but I like twins!!! Please Review!!! I will explain everything in the next chappie! XD See ya later!!!


	8. Graduation

Okay Here's the explanation to Hitake and Sen's past! Now we can get the story moving!!!! Oh yeah, and in the English version of Naruto, Sakura calls the centipede that Naruto killed as big as a bus, but she really doesn't even know what a bus is. The ninjas don't have cars, or Internet, or phones, but somehow she knows what a bus is. Is it just me or is that really retarded? note: it's April...

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto (Y-Y) and Sasuke (Y-Y) and Sakura (^-^) and all the other Naruto characters (Y-Y/^-^) belong to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. I am just a random fangirl that wants to help his business grow!!! DON'T KILL ME KISHIMOTO-SAMA!!!!! OR VIZ-MEDIA!!! OR TV-TOKYO!!!**

Thanks to SenataeUchiha101 who helped me get this story up and running, and is still editing my chapters; and to everyone else who reads and reviews my stories! You're the ones that keep me at the keyboard! :D!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Graduation**

**or**

**Chapter 8: (too much) Information, (thank goodness it's) Graduation, (lots of) Explanations, and A Stupid Snake Person Who Harass Children and Grown Men!!!**

(Too bad that one won't fit in the chapter name box)

"Big brother? What do you mean? He's my age and we're supposed to be cousins!" I stammered.

"Well," Dad said, "You are twins, so I guess twin brother. He's older than you by five minutes, though."

"Oh."

Senatae looked almost as confused as me. She asked, "But, then, uh.... How did he get to be with Oro- TFSMD?"

"Who?" Mom and Dad asked at the same time.

"TFSMD, The Freaky Snake Master Dude,'' I explained, "It's a long story..."

"Ah, well, I guess I get to show you now! Yay this is so exciting!" Dad said. I've never seen my Dad express so many emotions before in my life. First the extreme hatred with Orochimaru and Itachi, then the sudden happiness with Hitake, and also his fright after I told him about my arm aching. I really wish that this had happened early in my so very boring life!

"Show me what?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to show all of you what happened the night Hitake was taken, through my sharingan," He said, his eyes still bouncing with excitement.

"W-why me? I have almost n-no tie with you guys at all! I'm just here t-to deliver the underwear!'' Hiruki said, trying to get out of stuff again.

"Because your already here, and Sen probably won't want to explain it again," Dad said while his eyes changed to bright crimson red, "Alright, here we go."

(In the genjutsu):

A huge forest arose around me from nowhere and I heard the sound of metal on metal. Dad and Orochimaru came our of the bushes with a sword against kunai.

"What are you after Orochimaru?" Dad spat, "I left your base because I was through with you and your stupid thought process. Killing things for your own amusement, you make me sick." He blocked another swing from Orochimaru's sword.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you know I will probably never forgive you for that, but now that there are more Uchiha to be swayed, you've sure have made the game more interesting," Orochimaru said/mused. I really didn't want to know why Dad had been with Orochimaru, or what kind of game he was talking about. I was also starting to hate the guy.

Two anacondas crawled out from behind the freaky snake man and slithered up a tree. I decided to follow them instead of listening to Orochimaru and Dad shout things at each other. Near the middle of the tree was Mom hold two babies wrapped in blankets. One was me and the other Hitake. Mom was murmuring and trying to calm the fussy children down, when the snakes came up and attacked her.

"Dammit!" Mom yelled as she jumped to the ground and started to run. Since she was carrying two almost twenty pound babies, this obviously was not working. The snakes kept circling her and striking, but to them it seemed like more of a game of tag then of a life and death battle. Mom was slowing down and had to set the kids onto the soft earth so she could defend them. I've never seen Mom so afraid in my life, and probably never will again.

The snakes took turns attacking Mom and the kids, and still seemed to be winning. After about 15 minutes, Mom was already backed up to the nearest tree while fighting. The kids were still out in the open, and after finally realizing this, Mom turned to see the one snake she wasn't fighting attack us. Apparently, the other snake was watching too, and not paying attention to the kunai head straight for his brain. That's another reason I don't like Orochimaru; he hangs out with dumb snakes!

Snake number 2, the smart one, had reached his goal. Getting the kids. Seemingly playing with Moms emotions, he had to draw out the easy task of grabbing the two small blanked children. His tail wrapped around both of us, sending shivers down my already tingly spine. Mom ran toward snake number 2 and got to him as he started into the bushes. She was able to grab me from the snakes grip, but when she looked to see if she had gotten Hitake, there was only an empty blanket.

I thought that the genjutsu would continue and show how Mom and Dad, well, mainly Dad, would kick the crap outta Oro and he would have to retreat in an embarrassing manor, but it had to stop. I looked around and everyone was surprised. I guess they thought that only Hitake would have been Oro's target. I hope that snake was long dead.

"So that's how I got..." Hitake trailed off.

"Yup," Dad said.

The rest of the night went by in an awkward silence, starting with Hiruki leaving. We sat at the door waving good bye when I remembered my Uncle Itachi leaving Senatae with us back in November. So many things were already different. Our family had grown from three members to five.

I stand corrected, I have six members in my family. Mom decided that while everyone was excited about Hitake, she would lay more info on our family. She was pregnant. And not, 'I just found out yesterday' pregnant, I mean she was 5 months into it!!!

Hitake had to sleep in my room on the floor, like when Senatae first stayed. He also had to deal with the Academy tomorrow, so HA! Wow, dejavu...

"Alright, lets get this show on the road!!!" I yelled at Dad. He was supposed to be walking us to school. Instead, the lazy bum was still on the couch eating cereal and pretending to watch the news. I hate it when people ignore me. "Does he do this often?" HItake asked. "No, but when he does, its annoying. Normally, Senatae and I would've already left for school, but since this is your first day and everything, Dad "has" to walk us," I said. Hmph...

After watching something about a retarded dog getting stuck in a ditch for three days, Dad got up and took us to school. When we got there, he explained the situation to a couple Chunin and asked if Hitake could join our class today. "Sure. After how he probably trained, there's no doubt Hitake wouldn't be in the advanced class!" The Chunin said.

Awesome! Now my whole family, and most friends, are in my class! Yes!!! The Chunin had to test Hitake like they did with me and Senatae, and then he could come and sit with us. Iruka-sensei talked about chakra control and stuff like that, but I obviously wasn't going to pay attention. I kept flicking pieces of paper at Hiruki. Blah blah blah, flick, blah blah blah, flick, it went on for almost an hour.

Hitake finally walked into the room along with the same chunin guy my Dad talked to. Mr. Chunin whispered something in Iruka-sensei's ear and left, leaving Hitake standing in front of the class with our teacher.

"Well students, this is our new class member Hitake. He's Sen brother and wi-" Iruka-sensei was cut off

"How is he Sen's brother? They look to be the same age," asked Neji Hyuga's kid Kisho. He normally never talks, so this was a surprise.

"Well, um... Hitake how did things work?" Iruka-sensei asked. Hitake sighed, and started his explanation.

"Oh... so you are twins, and you got kidnapped by a freak show, and uh... yeah?" Kisho asked.

"Yup. And I then proceeded to run away from the freak show, little under 48 hours ago," Hitake continued. I really wanted him to tell about what happened at our house, but Iruka-sensei made him sit down. He squished his way into the row Senatae Hiruki and I were in.

After about a week, Iruka-sensei said that we had to pass a test for us to graduate, but wouldn't explain what it was. He let us practice kunai throwing and a couple other simple things, but gave us an early day and sent us home at lunch.

"I wonder what the test'll be? P-probably something retarded like making clone," Hiruki said, then he added, "I'M GONNA STOP STUTTERING IF IT KILLS ME!!!!

"I don't think so. We're in the advanced class, so wouldn't they make us do something worse? Oh yeah, and ha ha," Senatae said.

"Yeah, a challenge...idiot" Hitake mumbled. Hitake took after Dad in almost every way shape or form. The only difference that I could tell was that he didn't have giant shoulders like Dad. Hitake shared Mom's petite shoulders with me!

"Sure, I mean, what would be the point in being in an advanced class if we aren't challenged?" Mai asked.

"What I want to know is the point of Dad not getting us a dog!" Taro shouted. He was tired of having to watch Akamaru and Kiba train together, when Mai and him couldn't do anything. I love our semi- to fully random discussions.

"Because; oh we're home. Bye guys!" Mai shouted and then continued to scold her older brother.

"S-sen...NO STUTTERING!!!! Okay, let me try again. Sen, you haven't said anything yet. What do you think?" Hiruki asked, "YES!!!! I MADE IT!!!"

"Hm? oh... i don't know," I replied. I looked at the sky and saw the rain clouds coming to bring their April shower. That must've been why I was so out of it today. The weather always messes with my head and stuff like that. It gets annoying.

"You okay Sen? You look pale. Well, more pale then usual. And for once you're not talking," Hiruki commented, then he whispered, "And another perfect sentence."

"I'm fine, okay. Just, problems...with the weather," I said. My head started hurting, as if on cue.

"Ah. Well, see you guys tomorrow morning!" Hiruki said as he ran off to the Hyuga district. He kept shouting, "I DON'T STUTTER ANY MORE!!!! I gotta tell Mom!"

"Hmph... poor loser," Hitake said

"Hitake, be nice, after all...." I trailed off. My headache was getting worse.

"After all..."Hitake asked, "Are you okay? Are you having daydreaming about Hiruki again?"

"NO! And I don't dream either!" I shouted back, trying to ignore my headache.

"Well then you don't know you dream, cuz you're always mumbling, 'Hiruki, Hiruki' when you sleep!" Hitake said. He was getting on my nerves.

"You know what- ooh," I was cut short by a wave of pain. I grabbed my head. Time to get the Tylenol!

"We gotta get home. I need meds," I said trying to pick up the pace.

"Okay. What meds?" Hitake asked.

"Tylenol, Ibuprofen. That kinda stuff," I replied. (to the readers: never take Ibuprofen, it messes with your head worse than how the weather messes with Sen's!)

"Ah," Senatae said. It took us a little longer to reach the house, but my headache stayed relatively the same.

Bleh, I hate April. Its when everything is so rainy and nothing seems happy. They say April showers bring May flowers. Whoever came up with that has serious problems with happiness...

"Mom I need the aspirin!" I called. My head was throbbing and I thought it would explode. All the usual.

"Let me get it down! I don't think I ever told you where we put it!" Mom yelled in from her room.

"Why did they move it?" Hitake asked.

"Um, well, ya see," I stumbled. Mom came in holding a small orange pill bottle.

"Sen was fed up with her headaches and overdosed. Too bad it didn't work. Here's enough for the rest of the day. Ask if you need anymore," Mom handed me a couple of white pills and walked off.

"Hmph, I was so close to total numbness. Only a couple more pills and you could've chopped my arm off with me still smiling," I said, taking the aspirin without water. Water made it taste worse.

"Sen, do you want to come outside and train, or do you wanna just watch?" Hitake called from outside.

"I'll watch!" I said running out the door. Its amazing how fast pain relievers can work! Hitake was already to the back part of the woods where I train, and he must have had a grudge with trees, cuz a bunch were burnt down and others were beaten to a pulp.

"Hitake! Don't kill all the trees! What will I have to kill when I train?" I said sarcastically. He smirked and continued his work. I was really wanting to show him Chidori, and a couple other jutsu, but had to restrain myself. For one, I didn't want my arm hurting again, and I didn't want to be out of chakra if our exam tomorrow was something like a jutsu showdown. I decided to sit up in a tree a bit farther away and watch. Soon I found myself staring at the sky thinking about things again. I fell asleep watching the stars start peeping their way into the late evening sky. I love looking at stars.

A bit later I think Hitake finally finished training, but he must have thought I had gone to the house already. Nothing eventful happened after that, unless you count the fact that I fell asleep in a tree eventful. By the time I finally woke up, the sun was pretty far in the sky from my point of view, and the birds were starting to peck at the strings on my shirt. "Shoo birdies, I'm sleeping," I said tiredly. Sadly, gravity finally toke effect and I fell out of my high perch.

On the ground by the trunk of the tree, my school bag sat with a note on top of it. I pulled off the paper and read what it said:

_Sen, the kids have left for school now._

_A couple poptarts and change of clothes are in the bag. _

_Take care and good luck on the exam!_

_-Mom_

That's why Mom's are awesome; they know exactly what going through your mind. After quickly changing into the new clothes and eating my poptarts, I ran for the Academy. After about ten minutes, I saw my group walking down the street. Something was wrong though. Hiruki was getting along with everyone and being quiet when Hitake was annoying the heck out of him, and Senatae was talking both of their ears off. I ran up to them, but Hitake kept on annoying Hiruki, and Senatae started to talk about how wonderful the world was.

Hm, maybe it was just training for the test. I put my fingers in the sign for rat and said, "release!" The fake Senatae Hitake and Hiruki dispersed, leaving me alone in the alley. I decided to keep heading towards school, but something was still wrong. Not another genjutsu, but as if someone was following me. I ignored it and kept running. After a real ten minutes, Hiruki's annoyed sigh came from around the corner. I peeked my head around the wall to see Senatae getting annoyed by Hiruki and Hitake walking quietly as if nothing was wrong. There, that's the picture I want!

I jogged to the group and asked what time it was. "Um.....about 8:30, why? And why are you so late? Where were you?" Hitake asked.

"I wanted to know how long I slept in for, I'm late because I'm thirty minutes over time of departure, and I was asleep in a tree!" I explained.

"Ah... do you get the feeling..." Hitake trailed off.

"We're being followed?" Senatae finished. Both had their Sharingan on, and were preparing for a fight.

"How many? Definitely a group," Hiruki said. This is where collaboration comes into play!

"About 7 to 9," Senatae answered.

"Probably pretty surprised," I said.

"But I wonder what they want," Hiruki said.

"Hm, I don't know Hiruki, maybe they are with Mary Poppins and want to have us help her feed birds! What do you think?" Senatae said sarcastically.

"Yeah, three Uchiha and a Jinjurikii strolling down an alley. Not the smartest of ideas Senatae," Hitake said. Here we go again with the fancy talk!

"What's a Jinjurikii? If its me, why don't I know?" Hiruki asked. This was going to be too long and too boring.

"Hiruki, ignore what they're talking about and help me beat the crap out of these guys," I said turning and walking towards the group. Their headbands had little mystery village signs and they were all dressed like Chunin from our village. Hm, stupid copycat village! The ninja's charged us randomly and attacked with kunai and shuriken. I took out a kunai and blocked all the weapons. While I had the guys distracted, Hiruki and a clone went to attacking and fainting all the other ninja. Hitake and Senatae finally started to help and the group was done in about 10 minutes.

We were finally able to reach the school in time and Hitake was about to fall asleep on Senatae. His training must have run longer than I thought. Iruka-sensei had us write our names down on a slip of paper, what time we entered the building, and who we were with. Random huh? After doing all that crazy junk, we were aloud to go into the classroom and wait for the other students. Hitake almost fell asleep by the time all the kids had entered; speaking of which, I didn't see anymore than twenty come in. There had to be at least thirty kids in the class. Confusing...

Iruka-sensei passed out a written test for us to take and we all got started right away. Hitake ended up sleeping through his and Senatae and I finished first. As usual, kinda. I was still expecting Hiruki to fall asleep instead of Hitake. After about 20 minutes of waiting on other kids to finish their test, Iruka announced that all of us had passed the genin exam! He explained about the random ninja that were to help the kids show their full potential. The test was just to see how we placed among each other. Poor Hitake, he's gonna get an F!

After getting our headbands, Iruka let us go to lunch early.

"YEAH!!!! THIS IS AWESOME!!!!! UH HUH UH HUH I'M A NINJA I'M A NINJA!" Hiruki kept shouting. With the headband, he looked even more like his Dad. Senatae didn't bother to put hers on yet, and Hitake had his tied on the arm for the moment. I was still figuring out I should wear mine. On the forehead is too common, around the neck just doesn't seem me. For the time being, I just held it on my lap.

Everyone was too excited to eat and sat around talking. Poor Hiruki fell too many times to count, and just kept getting back up saying, "I'm a ninja, I'm a ninja," over and over. Iruka-sensei finally called us in from lunch and said that we would now be put onto our teams and could meet our new sensei's.

"I hope I'm on your team Sen!" Hiruki shouted. He was still waaaaaay too excited. Senatae Hitake and I sat down quietly and waited for Iruka to list the squadrons.

...

"Squad 4: Uzumaki Hiruki, Uchiha Sen, Hitake and Senatae. Squad 5: K-" Iruka called out. Taro shouted above the class, "How the heck is that fair?!? Spread the freaking wealth!!! You put all the Uchiha's and doujutsu* users, save Kisho, on one squad and you expect us to all be happy with that!?!"

Iruka laughed and said, "Look Taro, I know you're a little confused, but we don't care what kind of jutsu you will use or what clan you are from, we look at your test scores, and who was together on the exam. As you can tell, everyone who was "grouped" together in the exam is on the same team, whether you live by them or not. Also, these guys sensei is someone that needs to be kept update with them."

I hate it when other people talk about me, especially if I don't know them!!! "Well who is this sensei person then?!?" I shouted, "And you said that you based the squads on test scores! How did that work???"

"Sen, you're fighting your own cause. *sigh* Well, you will meet your sensei after class lets out, and the scores from your team are the two best and worst," Iruka replied.

"THEN ME AND HIRUKI GOT WORST!!!" I shouted! Okay, so maybe I'm a little over excited too...

"No Sen, you and Senatae got the best. Hitake and Hiruki got the worst scores. Hiruki because he still needs to study a bit more, and Hitake because he refused to take the test."

"Ah. Can you finish with the names? I would like to meet my sensei!" I said. Bleh to everyone else who hates me!!!

"Fine Sen," Iruka-sensei said and continued with the list. I don't know why people were complaining, I mean, its not like any of us in here weren't gonna succeed in life and slow the squads down! Well, maybe Hitake, he was still learning things about the outside world, but he was stuck in a snake hole his whole life! After everyone got with their squads, we were aloud to leave the room.

Thank goodness! I was going to die if I had to sit in there with all those stupid idiots staring at me... The room our sensei was to be in was 223.

Hiruki, Senatae and Hitake started chatting as we sat down. I kept on trying to figure out ways to wear my headband.

"I wonder who our sensei even is." Hiruki said.

"Is is a guy or a girl?" Hitake asked.

"Hmph, this will be interesting!" Senatae commented.

So many different styles, but which is mine? Senatae and Hitake had finally broke and put their headbands on like Hiruki. I still didn't want to go with the trend, but things were starting to seem that way...

"Oh T_T! I still can't figure out how to wear my freaking headband!!!(literally says,"tee tee")" I exclaimed. Senatae looked at me odd like for a second, but then came over and fixed my headband so that it covered up my birthmark when it showed. Kinda like it was doing now!

"Thanks!"

"No problem." Senatae said. After that last comment, the door slid open and all of us, save Hitake, tensed. (wow, Senatae's getting emotions!) In walked Kisho, Mai and some random guy.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" I asked. What was the dudes name! Ack, I hate forgetting things!!!

"We're lost. Do you know where room 238 is?" Mai answered. Hiroshi! That was his name! I'm not even going to attempt to remember his last name.

"Yeah, its over on the other end of the hall, by the jutsu and scroll room," I responded. Mai and Hiroshi left peacefully, but Kisho kept glaring at us all, like we had the Bird Flu and were going to infest the whole village. I hate people like that.

...

"WHEN IS OUR SENSEI GOING TO BE HERE!!!!!" Hiruki shouted.

"In a few, its only been five minutes since Mai left," I said.

"But we've been in here for hours!" Hiruki whined.

"No, its been twenty minutes. Okay, its not like our sensei will- what are you doing?" I asked. Hiruki was trying to set a trap in the door way. Too bad the door opened and the chair fell.

"Ha to your misfortune," I said quietly. Hiruki 'hmph'ed and stood up. He looked to see who the culprit was to his misfortune. His hair was gray and his face hidden under a mask. One eye was covered with his headband. Wonder why...

"Hmph, you guys remind me of 'them'. But I can say that your first expression is a little better," the man said. I would have sworn I knew the guy, but nothing was coming to mind at the moment.

"Who do we remind you of? I wanna know!" Hiruki said. He was almost jumping up and down with excitement. Again.

"I'll tell you later, come up to the roof with me. We're going to get acquainted," the man said.

We followed Mystery Man, who was probably our sensei, to the roof.

"Alrighty, lets get this thing going! I made sure you didn't have to wait long this time, but be warned, old ladies and criminals are attracted to me," Sensei said. It really made no sense, but I wasn't going to ask now. Time to "get to know" my teammates!

* * *

Okay, there's the eighth chapter. Nine might be out soon, but I can't really type now. My house is attracting storms again! lol! I will type when I can readers! Please respond!

*doujutsu = eye techniques like Sharingan and Byakugan


	9. Teamwork

OMG!!! Next chapter!!! Hey... I'm late....again.... Oh yeah, In this chapter, it's still Sen's POV, but it has a bit of third person when Kaka-sensei is thinking. Sen doesn't know what he's thinking, but I had to show it so the story would keep going... Oh yeah, Madara's favorite song is Riot by Three Days Grace.

***ON DECEMBER 10TH, WEAR YELLOW!!! IT'S NARUKO'S BIRTHDAY!!!! This is Naruto's older brother, and I want peeps to respect my sister's imaginary boyfriend, so please wear yellow!!!

_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be a girl. But he's not, he just acts like one!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Teamwork**

Out on the roof, Sensei had us sit on a step in front of a ledge. The sky was overcast again and I was guessing a steady drizzle was on the way...

"Okay, now we're gonna get acquainted, so put on a happy face and tell everyone a bit about yourself," Sensei said. He then demonstrated.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I've had a lot of encounters with rouge ninja, including Senatae's father. I also have problems with old ladies and black cats. They seem to be attracted to me. I have lots of things I like, hate and lots of hobbies. I haven't thought about any future goals...Other than that, I'm done. Who's next?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"I'll go," I said, "Um, I'm Sen Uchiha, I like ramen and-"

"*cough* Hiruki *cough*" Hitake said.

"No I do not!!!!" I yelled, my face getting bright red. Man I hate being put on the spot. I decided to do something like my Mom and conked Hitake smack in the back of his head.

"As I was saying, I like ramen, snow, and people who are nice and keep their comments to themselves! Things I hate are people like Senatae that are too quiet and unemotional. I don't hate Senatae though because she's my awesome cousin! I also don't like how long the ramen takes to cook, and the feeling my arm gets when I use too much chakra. The only hobby I have is training and killing trees! As for future dreams, I don't have any yet. I think killing Oro- TFSMD would be a start, but I just graduated. I'll wait a bit on that one!"

_Orochimaru eh? Hm, something must've happened already to have her know about him...Probably Hitake's return, _Kakashi thought to himself, _about her arm though... I'm gonna have to ask Sasuke to explain things a little better._

"Okay, then next is..." Kakashi-sensei said pausing.

"ME!" Hiruki yelled, "I like ramen and my family and dogs and games and snowball fights and Sen! Oops, that part wasn't supposed to come out..." Hiruki said. At least he was honest and didn't start stuttering. I felt my face get more and more red as his did. Hitake and Senatae started laughing at us, but Hiruki decided that embarrassment wasn't going to stop him and continued, "What I hate is people who think my Dad is gay for being really good friends with Sen's Dad, people who shun me and my dad, and jerks named Senatae! And I meant for that to come out! I have no hobbies and no goals for the future."

"What, you don't want to be Hokage?" Kaka-sensei asked.

"Nope, Dad's gonna do that. Now if he gets old and has to choose an heir, then heck yeah, but until then, I don't have a goal..." Hiruki said. He still was a little pink in the face.

"Okay, next."

"*sigh* I guess I'll go... I'm Senatae Uchiha. I don't like anything but Akatsuki, I hate everything but Akatsuki, well, minus Orochimaru," Senatae said. I twinged at the last part. "Sorry Sen, forgot about that... anyway, I like to pull pranks on family and friends...My dreams for the future are to become a kick ass ninja and return to Akatsuki."

_This will be a problem if Akatsuki comes to take Naruto, _Kakashi thought. Last but possibly not least was Hitake.

"Well...I like to train, having a family and being out of under the ground. I hate underground, having to read and tomatoes. My hobbies are...I don't have any. I think all of us here live extremely boring lives! Um... My dream for the future... well, my goal for now is two things. One, to find who we remind you of, and two, to see what the heck is under your mask!" Hitake said. Other than the explanation to why he was with Oro, that was a speech on Hitake's talking scale!

_Sasuke's own child hate tomatoes! Wow...I'm gonna wait out the answer to the second question. Maybe the kids will take more after their parents then they realize..._Kakashi thought. Then he spoke, "Okay, well since your all dying to know, here are the answers! I'm not gonna show you what's under my mask, yet, and you all remind me of your parents! Save Senatae. I really don't know how Itachi acted when he was your age, well, I really don't know how he acted at all. But to everyone else, I was your parent's sensei."

That's why he looks a bit familiar! Sensei's in the picture of my Mom and Dad's team. "Okay, that makes sense!"

"Okay, now that we're all on the same page, we have a mission tomorrow. Think of it as a survival exam. You need to be at the training grounds at 5:30 AM sharp and don't eat breakfast, you might throw up!" And with that, Kakashi-sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hmph, that was real nice! I mean, he just goes and leaves us like that!!!" I said getting up. Time to tell Mom and Dad about our fun filled day! I hopped off the top of the roof to the side. The others followed and we ran the whole way home. At the gates of the Hyuga compound, Hiruki split from our group.

"Bye guys! I'll see ya tomorrow!" He shouted back to us.

"Idiots... ya gotta love 'em!" Senatae said, closing her eyes and walking off, "I mean, it's obviously not that hard, right Sen?"

I almost blushed, but kept myself cool....almost cool. I about lost it on Senatae. "Senatae if you or Hitake says one more thing about me and Hiruki, so help me I will punch you into next week!!!!"

Yeah, like they would really listen to that. At least until I could show them that I could knock them into next week. But, alas, that might be a bit from now. I still have to train to be better than them in ninjutsu and genjutsu before I try to challenge them. sigh...

"Hmph..."

We walked back to the house in total silence. For once I could actually hear myself think! Thing is, my brain wasn't putting any thinks out into the open...

Inside was still the same. The day had taken a change for the worse; a storm front was on the way in, and the mentioned drizzle had turned into a soft rain. Bleh, rain sucks soooooooooooo much! At least my headaches are leaving. Medication works true wonders!

"Mom, we're all on the same team with Hiruki and we met our sensei today! His name is Kakashi Hatake and was your sensei! There's my day!" I yelled as I plopped onto the couch.

"What now? Kakashi's your sensei?" Mom came in asking. She looked like she'd pop any second now, and the due date was still at least 3 or 4 months away.

"Yup. Senatae, Hitake, Hiruki, and I have him. We were the only squad of four, and Iruka said our teacher needed to keep tabs on us. Do you know why?" I finished.

"Probably because of Hitake and Senatae," she said, grabbing a basket of laundry, "Sen, Senatae, do you mind helping me out with the clothes?"

"Sure, no homework anymore!"

"Hn, okay."

We folded clothes, picked up the dirty clothes baskets in our rooms, tried to clean up Dad's clothes mess (and I really mean we tried. I doubt any of you have seen his basket), and loaded the washer and dryer. By the time everything was done, Dad had already gotten back and been told about our team.

"Kakashi that old perv... I wonder how he's been doing, seeing as I've not seen him since, hm, I forget when the last time I saw him was," Dad said, then asking, "Sakura, when was the last time you saw Kakashi-senpai?"

"Um.... probably when we were twenty, right after the wedding! And maybe once after the kids were born, but it wasn't much of a visit," Mom called in from the other room.

Eleven years. That's a long time for someone to be gone. Wonder what Sensei was doing the whole time. Hm...

"Yeah, he gave us a mission for tomorrow too. We have to meet him at the Training Grounds at 5:30 AM and can't eat breakfast!" I said pouting.

"Oh, yeah, _that_ mission," Dad said smiling. Sensei probably did a lot of things with Dad that he's gonna do with us...

"Well, I'm going to bed, because I don't feel like missing 3 hours of sleep," I said walking into the hall. Senatae and Hitake followed me to their rooms and we all went to sleep.

* * *

"Urgh..." I said slowly getting out of bed. It's quiet. I mean really quiet. Normally Senatae or Hitake would be chatting, well, communicating with one another or my parents. But it was totally silent. I got out of bed and change, putting my head band the way Senatae showed, just covering my birthmark.

"How Senatae knew about this I'll never know..." I said to myself. It just had to be a coincidence.

Out in the kitchen I made a bowl of ramen, ignoring Sensei's warnings. I really don't care if I throw up, I mean, it's not like I'm gonna die if I do! After finishing my noodles, I grabbed my gear and set it by the front door. We needed to leave at five to five-fifteen if we were to be on time. I checked the clock and was stunned. 9:45. How could I have slept in so late?!? Why didn't anyone get me up?!? I rushed out the door with my bag and sprinted the whole way to the grounds.

Half expecting to be scolded, I tried to sneak by everyone. Thing is, I didn't need to. Hiruki and Hitake were asleep next to one another, their heads together. Awww, so sweet! Senatae was pacing the area around them, furious. I walked out of the bushes with a sheepish look on my face.

"H-hey, I-is S-s-sensei here y-yet?" I stuttered.

"NO!" Senatae yelled jolting Hitake awake. He jumped up, kunai in hand, leaving Hiruki owing on the ground.

"Non de yo!* Senatae what the hell was that for!" Hitake yelled back.

"Eh? What's with all the screaming? I wanna go back ta sleep..." Hiruki said nodding off.

"I just asked where Sensei was, that's all!" I said my head drooping.

"Urgh! I'm so mad! Sensei could have at least told us to be here an hour or so later, but no, THE CRACK OF DAWN IS WHEN WE GET UP! I didn't even eat! *rant rant rant*" I stopped listening to Senatae, and let me repeat that, Senatae's ranting. I'm surprised she's so mad! Hitake dropped the kunai and sat back down with Hiruki still at his side. They looked like they had been friends since birth, not just a couple weeks ago. Hitake was going to get a good start here.

I sat down next to my brother and fell asleep myself. When I woke back up, the sun was right above us, signaling that noon and lunch was coming around. On my left, Hitake and Hiruki were still sleeping soundly. If I moved, they'd wake up... might as well stay. Senatae was sleeping to the right of me, her head bopping in a different direction every now and again. Hmph, people are so funny when they sleep!

Kakashi-sensei appeared before us in a swirl of leaves.

"I warned you, I attract old ladies and robbers! How's ev- oh, I see you all fell asleep...heh heh heh, sorry I was here so late!" He stated rubbing the back of his head. Senatae, Hiruki, and Hitake had all awoken at the entrance and looked out of place. Then Senatae regained her composure and was about to lose it on the forty year old man.

"Senatae, calm yourself. You don't want Dad to have to come and ruin your first day. Or worse, your dad," Hitake said.

"My Dad's busy, and there's no way in hell that he'd come back _here_," Senatae snapped back, her voice filled with disgust. Obviously the Hidden Leaf Village wasn't Senatae's favorite...

"Okay okay, let's not get into a big fight right now," Kakashi said trying to calm us all down, "Here's your objective," He held up three bells, "You guys all have to get these from me before noon," He said placing an alarm on the log in front of me, "If you don't have a bell by noon, no lunch. Me and the other students who get a bell will eat right in front of you," Kakashi chuckled at the other three whole paled at the thought. I got to eat though! Yayz to me!

"Other thing. Not only will at least one of you be denied lunch, but you will also be dropped back to the academy for more training, understand?" He asked. Everybody tensed at that. Senatae, Hiruki, and I didn't want to feel like complete losers and drop outs and I really don't know how Hitake felt.

"Wait, if one of us gets dropped, how did my Dad's team pass then?!?! They were all put on the team to begin with!" I asked. Boy did our sensei know how to confuse us.

"Well, they were a special case, and I'm glad they all passed. Hm..." Kakashi-sensei said trailing off. _I wonder what would've changed if they had been dropped from the program... Good job Sasuke, you saved your whole future!_ the senile man thought, "You may use whatever weapons you find necessary to beat me. Come at me like an enemy."

"Hmph, if that's the case, this'll be easy," Hitake said while smirking evilly. Senatae turned and looked like she was going to give him the death stare, but her face betrayed her and showed fear. What did Hitake have up his sleeve that Senatae was so scared about?

"No Senatae, I won't go there. I haven't had trouble with that since the incident. Your fine," He said, calming her down.

"*sigh* good..."

_Incident? _Kakashi, Hiruki, and Sen all thought at the same time.

"We'll start right about..." Kakashi let the sentence drift.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Oh my gosh will you just start the test already?!?" Hiruki screamed pulling out a kunai. He would've charged sensei, if he had been fast enough.

"Hmph, GO!" Our sensei yelled while disappearing into smoke. We all jumped into the forest next to us to develop a plan.

"Hey hey guys, I'm kinda confused. If Sensei is trying to make us pass, and one will fail, won't that pit us against each other?" Hiruki asked. Another thing he got from his parents, the "Hey hey" thing from his Dad.

"I really don't care if Kakashi thinks one of us will fail. The main problem is how to get the bells. I have a plan, but it might not work if we don't stay hidden," Senatae said. It felt like we were being watched, but after checking the surroundings, I knew we were safe.

Senatae presented her idea and after a couple of debates, we eventually went with the tweaked version of her plan.

"Hmph, now I just gotta find him," I whispered to myself as we dispersed. Sensei wasn't hiding around us at all. After a couple minutes searching in the forest, I decided to look out in the clearing. There was Kakashi-sensei, reading Icha Icha Paradise. Ick, no wonder Dad called him a perv.

"How to supri- oh yeah! I forgot, that's not what I do!" I yelled jumping out of the tree and in front of my sensei.

"You know a ninja should always try to conceal themselves. You friends seem to have that part down, so what's with you?" Kaka-sensei asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted ta make sure ya didn't forget me! I wanna see how good your skills are. Daddy never trains very hard with me!" I said trying to make myself sound innocent. It worked too! Kakashi dropped his guard just the slightest bit, and I took the opportunity.

I pulled out some kunai and shuriken and threw them at my sensei, only to get "logged"*. Substitutions suck, but I knew better. I whipped around just in time to catch a punch aimed for the face and throw one of my own. Time to show sensei what I can really do. In a barrage of punches and kicks that fell like rain, Sensei barely had enough time to protect himself. Every now and again we would break apart, catch our breath, and then jump back in. Even though I've trained harder than this with Dad, my energy levels were falling fast. No idea why, but they were.

_I gotta give them a better opening then this, _I thought trying to come up with possible solutions to my problem.

"_Haa, haa, haa, haa,_" I panted.

"Well Sen, your Dad's idea of light training is a bit more than I expected," Sensei said. He reached into his back pocket with one hand and was rubbing his chin with the other. Perfect shot.

After a couple quick handsigns;

"Kanton: Housenka no Jutsu!*" I yelled gaining chakra. Finally I blew and loosed several fireballs onto my sensei. Oh well, he said come at him like you were going to kill him!

Hidden inside the fireballs were shuriken, so this technique would hit Sensei in some way. Oh wait, he's a jonin, maybe it won't work. My decoyness paid off though. I saw a couple shadow clones from Hiruki come running out of the forest. Kakashi was surrounded...

"HA! We're not going to let you get away from us!" the Hiruki yelled in unison. All charged at sensei and started attacking. Little did they know he had used a substitution to hide behind the crowd. Behind him was a large snake crawling closer and closer. _Just have to position this right and..._I thought. Then I charged straight at sensei. I saw Hitake smirking behind the bushes. The snake was almost to Kakashi; as long as I could keep him occupied, he might not notice it.

I threw punch in his direction, expecting to miss. I was correct; Kaka-sensei side-stepped right into the snake's path.

"HA!" I laughed as the snake quickly coiled itself around our sensei. Hitake came out of the bushes chuckling and Hiruki finally found out that Kakashi wasn't in the pile and poofed the other clones away.

"Told you it wouldn't be so hard," Hitake said, "Now we'll be taking those bells, thank you." Hitake reached for the bells hanging off Kakashi's pants pocket, but grabbed thin air. Kakashi, along with the bells, had disappeared.

"Genjutsu?" Hiruki asked.

"No, I could've seen through it if it was genjutsu. I have no idea what's going on," Hitake said looking around.

"Substitution?" I asked also looking around me. Nowhere in sight. Above, right, left, front back. Where could he be?

"Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu!"*

_Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!_

"NO! I HAVE DIRT IN MY SHIRT! THIS IS ANNOYING! GET ME OUT!" Hiruki screamed. Hitake and I struggled helplessly at the jutsu's power.

"Hmph," the three Kakashi said at once, then poofing into one, "Never let your own guard down. *sigh* and I thought I was going to have some serious fun with you guys. Oh well." He finished striding off, book in hand.

**Third Person POV: **near Senatae...

"Argh, Non de yo. Where the hell are they? Hitake said that everything was under control. SO WHY AREN'T THEY HERE?!?!" Senatae yelled getting frustrated. _And I really don't want to be the backup. That jutsu strains me so much..._she thought. She didn't notice her own Sensei coming up behind her.

"Hey, Senatae," Kakashi said, startling the girl, "look behind you." That's when things went unexpected for the teacher.

"Hhh!" Senatae said turning around. Her eyes shone dark red in the small light and she cast a strong genjutsu over her sensei. After a couple seconds both of them crumpled to the ground. Senatae was breathing heavily and Kakashi was out cold. _Haa, haa, haa, _Senatae panted. After ten minutes, she slowly got up and walked over to the Jonin and took the bells.

**Sen's POV: **still stuck in the ground...

"Oh my freaking gosh! THIS _IS_ ANNOYING!" I yelled. After about twenty minutes of struggling and I had barely gotten an arm lose. Hitake had almost a whole arm out and half of Hiruki's chest was already dug out.

"Ha ha to your misfortune Sen!" Hiruki said, stealing my phrase, "This is a bit easier than I expected. Hey Senatae! Have you seen sensei? And why are you all tired?" Hiruki asked.

"_Haa, haa..._ Sensei's...knocked out..._haa, haa..._genjutsu..._haa..._got the bells..." she finished collapsing onto the earth.

"Senatae!" Hiruki and I yelled in unison. The three of us clawed the rest of the way out of the trap and ran over to our 6-year-old cousin.

After trying to shake her awake and finally having to dump her into the river, Senatae came to.

"Bleh! ACK! Why the hell did you dump me in a river?!? I hate water!" Senatae coughed out along with some water.

"You wouldn't wake up, so we took it to drastic measures," Hiruki said.

"Yeah, right, here you go. Now we just have to decide who the bells go to," she said laying the three bells onto the grass. She looked a bit scared, but I'm guessing she had gotten into a big fight with Sensei.

"Well, Senatae, you definitely get one because you got the bells. So here," I said picking up the bell and placing it in her hand.

"Alright, now… Sen, you get one too," Hitake said handing me a bell, "You showed a lot of jutsu and held Kakashi-sensei long enough for Hiruki and I to come in and grab the bells."

"So which of you guys will get the bell?" I said. I wanted them both to pass, but it would only be possible for one of them to go on.

"Hitake, you should get it. All I did was sit and fight myself and clones. I obviously need more training," Hiruki said.

"No, I need to actually stay in school for more than two weeks. I'll go back and you can have the bell Hiruki," Hitake said.

"Well you two can talk this out. Senatae and I are going to wait by the three logs over there," I said helping Senatae up.

We walked over to the logs and sat down. Senatae started to fall asleep again. I let her and fell asleep myself.

"Sen, Sen, Sen…" a voice called, "Sen! Wake up! Goodness!"

It was Hiruki, of course. I opened my eyes and looked up at the blonde sleepily.

"Who got the bell? Is sensei here yet? I'm hungry…" I said rubbing my eyes. I looked over and saw Senatae doing the same.

"We both got it! In fact, all of us are going to pass!" Hiruki said excitedly.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei overheard Hiruki and I argueing about the bell. We were actually about to get into a fight when Sensei broke us up," Hitake said smirking, "He saved Hiruki a trip to the hospital."

"Hitake! I could beat you any day, anywhere!" Hiruki yelled, getting in my brother's face.

"Loser, you couldn't even beat a squirrel. The only jutsu you know is Kage Bunshin* and your taijutsu and genjutsu suck. I'd like to see you try!" Hitake said in a taunting voice.

"Guys, please don't get into a fight. You both passed, and that's really good!" I said trying to calm them down. Sensei was still nowhere to be seen, and I think Senatae took that into account.

"Oh my gosh! How long have I been out for? Where's Kakashi?" Senatae said frenzilly, "I can't believe I used that on him! I'm so stupid! Now he's gonna be out for two mothes, or longer! My Dad's gonna kill me! This really sucks!"

"Senatae, sensei's over there by the rock. He was out for a little less than an hour and seemed fine when he woke up," Hitake said.

"Oh...good," she said, "I'm hungry. Did we pass?"

"Yeah, all four of us. Kaka-sensei said we could go if we wanted to. Hitake and I just wanted to make sure you two were okay," Hiruki said.

"Thanks, we're fi- wait, you said all of us passed. How is that possible?" I asked.

"Well, Sensei was very happy that we used teamwork to try and take him down. Apperently, that was the meaning behind the mission. When he saw Senatae by her lonesome, Sensei overheard her talking about not liking to be the back up. That's how he knew she wasn't going solo and why he passed her too. Got it?" Hitake explained.

"Yeah yeah, lets get food now!" Senatae shouted. She stood up and started walking off. The rest of us followed her back home and told our parents the news. Mom was very excited and Dad was himself. The next couple of weeks went by pretty fast, but all our team did was a bunch of lame D Rank missions. We had gotten one C, and that was pretty boring too. Stopping a rogue ninja about to break into the village borders is a lot easier than you would think!

Anyway, nothing happened. The few weeks turned into a couple monthes, and BOOM! Right in front of me was the Chuunin Exams. Well, maybe not right in front of me. More like a month away. Mom's due date was a lot closer though. In two weeks the baby was to be born. It was going to be a girl, but no name had been picked out yet.

"Mom! I'm leaving again!" I yelled from the doorway.

"Sen, you just got home! Where are you going now?" Mom said from her room.

"Out!" I said shutting the door behind me. She doesn't really care and neither do I!

If you really want to know, I was going to go around the village and find Senatae. She got really mad at my Dad last night and ran off. Hitake had been searching for her since about 7 this morning and I have no idea if Hiruki even cared... So, I guess I'm going to get Hiruki to help us find her first, then I'll look for her!

I walked to Hiruki's slowly, enjoying the warmth of summer! I think I'm just really happy to be getting a baby sister in two weeks, getting to surprise Dad with his birthday (which he commonly forgets) and beating everyone at the Chunin Exams so I get to pass!!!

"Hiruki! I'm storming your house now!" I shouted at the door. His mom answered with a smile and said, "Hello Sen. Hiruki's not here. He's out with his Dad training."

"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki," I said. She shut the door and I went to go find Senatae.

Well, Senatae was again found at the ramen shop. Hitake had given up the search and come home right after I had left and Dad was still on his mission. Now the only thing I did and felt like doing was nothing... Well, minus the bogus missions, but yeah, nothing. I just can't wait till the Chunin Exams come!!!

* * *

*1 'Non de yo' means 'what the hell' in Japanese; *2 the term "logged" comes from 'Naruto: the Abridged series'. *3 means Phoenix Flower Jutsu. *4 means Head Hunter Jutsu. *5 means Shadow Clone Jutsu

If you don't realize it yet, I'm seriously getting into a lot of Japanese terms. Be prepared. I'll try to tell you what everything means at the end of the chappie; just look for the little asterisk thingies!!! And also, you had to know Kakashi was going to use his head hunter tech. I mean, it's like a signature jutsu now!


	10. FINALE

**ATTENTION TO THOSE FOLLOWING THIS STORY:**

I'm done with it. I can't keep writing because this story won't end for another fifty chapters or so... I'm sorry if you really enjoyed it and are upset that it's done, but I'm working on other pieces of work right now. Hopefully you like those so this story's discontinuation won't truly upset you.

Sorry

**~ChibiUchiha723**


End file.
